Ichigo and Naruto: The Day Everything Changed
by CodeBleach
Summary: Something happens that makes Kurosaki Ichigo and Uzumaki Naruto meet. What happened to let this occur and what events will unravel after their meeting? Read to find out. I don't own any characters except for the OCs I make up. Kubo and Kishimoto own them.
1. Chapter 1

Kurosaki Ichigo and Uzumaki Naruto: The Day Their Worlds Met was the Day Everything Changed

Chapter 1

A tall orange haired man wearing a black kimono was running down the dark streets toward an unknown destination. The only thing on this man's mind was to go help his friends fight the Hollow or Arrancar that had invaded the human world. Beside him was a short black haired woman wearing the same outfit as him. The two were talking while they hurried to their destination. If one could hear their conversation, you would expect them to have a strong hatred for each other and that the only reason they were together was because something was forcing them to be near each other. However, if you were close to them you would know that they are the best of friends even though they bicker. In actuality, although they argue with each other both know and understand the other completely. They have a bond that no can explain and nothing can destroy.

"Rukia is it a Hollow or an Arrancar?" asked the tall, hazel eyed man.

"Ichigo, Soul Society's sensors indicate that is an Arrancar, Espada-level," replied the short, indigo eyed woman.

"Heh! Perfect!! This is a good chance to eliminate another one of those bastards."

"Ichigo don't get too confident. For all we know it could be the top Espada and we really don't know how strong he is."

"No matter I'll protect everyone no matter what. Even if I have to use my mask I'll defeat this Espada," said Ichigo, confident and happy; happy that he could finally fight another Espada.

Ever since Ichigo defeated Grimmjow, saved Inoue, and rescued everyone else from Hueco Mundo over 1 week ago, he has been anxious to fight and kill a certain Espada. The Espada that had abducted Orihime and defeated him with ease was still alive. Kurosaki Ichigo wants to kill the 4th Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer more than anyone else he has come across. The fact that Ulquiorra had called him trash before only made Ichigo want to go after the Espada more.

"Ichigo," said Rukia, worry evident in her eyes. She knew Ichigo had a score to settle with one green eyed Espada. He had confided this to her and Rukia had said she would do everything she can to help him. After all Kuchiki Rukia could not bear to lose Ichigo. When Rukia had given Ichigo her powers to help him save his family he also took a piece of her soul with him. When Ichigo lost the powers she gave him, which she later recovered, Rukia had also recovered something else, a piece of Ichigo's soul. Both knew that they had a piece of each other's soul in them. All the time she had spent with Ichigo was precious to her and she would never forget those memories. After being imprisoned for transferring her powers, Rukia spent most of her time thinking about Ichigo. Later, when Ichigo saved her from the Sōkyoku she realized something. Kuchiki Rukia, the wise and mild-mannered Shinigami, loved Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia has not told Ichigo her feelings for him yet. She had thought about it and had decided to tell him about it tonight, but the unexpected Arrancar attack threw a wrench into her plan. However, unknown to Rukia the man she was traveling with was now thinking about something else. Ichigo was thinking about Rukia. He knows that he loves Rukia, but doesn't want to say anything because he doesn't know if humans and Shinigami are allowed to be together. Even though he was technically a Shinigami, Ichigo is just a _representative_ Shinigami, not an official one, and plus he is still a human. However, Ichigo had decided to look into that and had asked Ukitake-taicho to look into the matter. Both of the Shinigami's thoughts were broken by a large explosion. Ichigo and Rukia had finally arrived to the scene of the battle, a clearing in the park.

As the smoke cleared Ichigo and Rukia were able to analyze the situation. Abarai Renji, one of their best friends and fukutaicho of the 6th Squad, was covered in blood and breathing heavily, his bankai activated. Ishida Uryuu, Quincy, was also battered, but not as bad as Renji. Orihime, Sado, and Urahara Kisuke had little to no injuries. It was clear that Renji and Ishida were the ones attacking and taking the hits. On the other side of the clearing was… Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra!" Ichigo said the name of the 4th Espada in a dark, deadly voice that didn't hide his hatred toward the Arrancar. "This time I'm going to defeat you."

"I do not wish to fight any of you. I am simply here on Aizen-sama's orders to retrieve that woman over there," said Ulquiorra, pointing his finger at Inoue Orihime.

"Yeah right," said Ichigo. "Like we would ever let you take Inoue away again, at least not without a fight!"

"I see," said Ulquiorra. The Espada moved his extended finger towards Ichigo and began charging a Cero. Everyone around Ichigo tensed except for Urahara.

Urahara Kisuke, former taicho of the 12th Squad, quickly and calmly unsheathed his Zanpakutō, Benihime.

"Okiro Benihime (Awaken, Benihime)." Urahara's Benihime transforms into its shikai state. "Nake Benihime (Sing, Benihime)." Urahara swings his sword and a blood red energy blast flew from Benihime's blade toward Ulquiorra while at the same time a red shield appeared in front of Ichigo.

Ulquiorra fired his green Cero and it collided with Urahara's blast. The Cero broke through the red energy, hit the shield, and dissipated. Urahara's energy blast weakened the Cero enough that his shield was able to block the attack although it now has uncountable cracks in it and is falling apart.

Ichigo took this as his chance. "Bankai!" Blue reiatsu erupted from Ichigo and his Zanpakutō, Zangetsu swirling up into the sky along with a whirring/screaming sound. After the blast and smoke cleared Ichigo had changed. He now wore a black cape, red on the inside with white outlines. Zangetsu had shrunk to a daitō (Japanese long sword) and was all black.

"Tensa Zangetsu (Divine Chained Moon Slayer)." Ichigo continued by pulling out his mask. After his mask was on Ichigo quickly went on the attack, everyone else just staying back and watching the battle.

Ichigo used Shunpo to get right in front of Ulquiorra. He swung Zangetsu down toward Ulquiorra's face who had unsheathed his Zanpakutō and blocked the attack. Ichigo and Ulquiorra stared at each other for a few moments until, Ichigo grinned under his mask.

"Getsuga Tenshou (Lunar Fang Piercing the Heavens)!" shouted Vizard Ichigo. Ulquiorra's eyes widened in surprise as a crescent shaped blast of black reiatsu with red outlines engulfed him. Ichigo jumped back and waited for his attack to fade. When it did he smiled.

Ulquiorra was bleeding from his chest, arms, and face. His outfit was torn around his chest and the sleeves were completely gone. The Espada looked at Ichigo, eyes blazing with fury.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm a bit surprised that you actually damaged me. However, I will now show you what true power is." Ulquiorra raised his Zanpakutō which was glowing green and started to release it.

"_He's going to release his Zanpakutō? Shit!"_ "You won't get the chance," shouted Ichigo, who disappeared and reappeared behind Ulquiorra.

"_Uh, he won't let me release my power?"_ Ulquiorra barely blocked Ichigo's swing at his head with his sword.

The two clashed for a while. Ulquiorra attacking Ichigo with his Zanpakutō and kicking him. Ichigo swinging his sword at Ulquiorra and blocking kicks with his arm. Sword on sword. Flesh on flesh. Both didn't give in or give an inch, although it was clear Ichigo had the advantage. Ulquiorra was thinking of a way to get out of the fight. Suddenly, an idea came to him.

Ulquiorra used Sonido (Arrancar version of Shunpo) and got a good 10 meters away, facing Ichigo and the group. Ulquiorra then shot two Cero, one at Ichigo and the other at the group.

"Damn it. Everyone get away," shouted Ichigo, who quickly neutralized the Cero aimed at him and went to get rid of the other one. Ulquiorra used the opportunity to open a tunnel to Hueco Mundo.

Urahara Kisuke was waiting for this moment. He got away from the blast as Ichigo instructed and used Shunpo to get near Ulquiorra and the dimensional hole unnoticed. Urahara quickly threw a small piece of metal into the hole and disappeared to the other side of the clearing.

By this time Ichigo had destroyed the other Cero and went after Ulquiorra, who had already stepped into the rift.

"We shall meet again Shinigami. I'll be back for that woman." As Ulquiorra said that a bright flash burst from the hole and blinded everyone. Ulquiorra stopped his progress home and shielded his eyes.

"What is this?" asked Ichigo covering his eyes.

"I threw a Garganta (rift used to travel to and from Hueco Mundo) negation machine into the Garganta," explained Urahara, who had appeared next to Ichigo. "It should stop him from escaping and allow us to continue fighting him by blocking or closing the dimension rift."

"Nice one Urahara-san," commented Ichigo, who turned towards the garganta as the light faded. However, after the light faded a huge shaking started. Ulquiorra resumed his escape only to be blocked by an electrical field. Ulquiorra fired a Cero at the electric field. Instead of destroying the electric field the Cero unleashed another blinding light and the shaking stopped. Everyone covered their eyes again.

After it faded the field was gone and Ulquiorra continued on through the tunnel.

"Wait, we are not done yet," shouted Ichigo. "Urahara-san I thought you said he wouldn't be able to get away." As Ichigo said that he flew into the tunnel to pursue Ulquiorra.

Urahara shouted after Ichigo, "Wait Kurosaki-san, something must have gone terribly wrong. The Garganta negation machine I used was just an experimental. There's no telling what might have happened after he destroyed the field."

"Wait Ichigo! I'm coming with you," yelled Rukia, who ran to follow her love.

However, Ichigo never heard Urahara or Rukia.

As soon as Ichigo entered the Garganta it closed preventing everyone else from following him. Ichigo ran straight through the tunnel, not bothering to look back. He had almost caught up to Ulquiorra when the two of them exited the tunnel. However, instead of entering Hueco Mundo or Los Noches, the two of them ended up in front of large gates.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vizard Ichigo and Ulquiorra took in their new, strange surroundings for a few seconds. There are large trees in what appeared to be a large and thick forest to their right, left, and behind them. The path or road they were standing on continued behind them cutting through the forest while in front of them the road led into a large village or town. The gates were open and there were symbols on them.

"Ulquiorra, bastard, what the hell did you do?" asked a pissed and confused Ichigo, who willingly took his mask off. "Where are we?"

Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo. His eyes widened in surprise when the Shinigami took off his Hollow mask before answering. "I didn't do anything, Kurosaki Ichigo. It seems the blinding lights in the Garganta I opened led us to a different dimension and not Las Noches as I intended. Tell me why did you take off your mask? Have you lost the will to fight me?"

"No, I took off my mask because I'm trying to figure out where we are and since that takes time I took off my mask because of my time limit. Do you really want to fight when you have no idea how to get back or where we are?" replied Ichigo.

"I see. Unfortunately for you I can get out of here." Ulquiorra seized this as his chance to escape. He used Sonido and moved to a clearing in the forest a long distance from Ichigo. He then opened another Garganta to go home. Ulquiorra went through the tunnel and got back to Las Noches.

Ichigo couldn't stop Ulquiorra from disappearing and leaving since he did it so fast. He just grunted in annoyance because he had no idea what to do in this situation. The guards at the gates, Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo, had been shocked at the sudden appearance of two strangers who walked out of a mysterious tunnel that just opened in thin air. They watched in amazement as the one in white with a broken mask on his head disappear leaving the one in black with orange hair alone. Both quickly deduced that the two were bitter enemies, just as surprised that they were here as Hagane and Kamizuki were at their appearance, judging from their conversation. Shaking off their surprise the two guards decided to find out who the stranger was.

"Oi, you there with the orange hair, who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Hagane.

"Ehh?" Ichigo looked over by the gate and noticed two people standing there behind a desk wearing what looked like ninja outfits and a headband with a leaf on it. _"Oh good. The people here seem to speak Japanese too. Hey wait a minute, they can see me? Oh well, that's a relief cause now I can get some answers."_

Ichigo walked through the gates and up to the two guards. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. I hail from Karakura Town in a different dimension. Can you tell me how to get back home?"

The two Tokubetsu Jonin (Special High Ninja) looked at Ichigo like he was crazy. They could believe that he came from another dimension, but knowing how to get to his dimension was something they couldn't do. "Umm, sorry, but we don't know how to help you get home, Kurosaki-san. You should visit Hokage-sama, our leader. Perhaps she would know what to do."

"_Ehh? Hokage-sama? A fire shadow is a leader?_ Understood. Can you tell me how to find this Hokage-sama?" asked a slightly confused Ichigo.

"Ah, just walk down this path which is the main road to the red building at the end with the word fire on it. By the way…" said Kamizuki as Ichigo started to walk away "welcome to Konoha."

Ichigo walked towards the Hokage Tower, lost in thought. He then realized that he was walking in the middle of a street filled with people still holding Zangetsu. Ichigo quickly reverted to his shikai state and put Zangetsu on his back, before continuing his trek to see this Hokage. Ichigo went back into deep thought. He was so deep in thought he failed to realize that a little kid was running at him being chased by an adult.

"Hey get back here kid. Give me that back. You little thief, if I ever catch you you're gonna get it!" yelled a middle aged stand owner running after the kid.

Looking back the kid yelled, "Make me you old geezer. Hahahahaha." He continued running at an inattentive Ichigo.

Ichigo suddenly looked up when he heard shouts of kid and thief. He paled and waved his arms in front of himself shouting at the kid coming at him.

"Hey kid, stop or turn. You're going to crash into me."

However, to Ichigo's surprise the kid didn't stop. Instead the kid kept on running at him like he didn't hear Ichigo. Ichigo yelled again, but by then the kid was already right in front of Ichigo. However, instead of a collision the kid went right through the bewildered Shinigami as did the shopkeeper.

"Heh? I didn't get run into. _How come those two couldn't see me and went through me?_"

The answer finally dawned on Ichigo after a bit of thinking and someone landed in front of him. Unknown to Ichigo a certain blonde haired shinobi had noticed the stranger dressed in a black kimono and saw the whole event. He was just on the way to see the Hokage, but now after seeing that weird event Uzumaki Naruto decided to confront the orange haired man about what just happened. Naruto jumped down from the rooftop, landing right in front of Ichigo.

"Oi, what just happened here? Those two people just went right through you like you were a ghost or something. What was that jutsu? Wait they didn't even hear what you were saying so it couldn't have been a jutsu. Come to think of it they acted like they couldn't even see you. So that means they didn't see you, but I can. Why is that?" With that Naruto crossed his arms and started thinking about answers to his own questions. However, Ichigo spoke up at that moment.

"Ahem. I can answer those questions for you. What just happened is exactly as you saw it. Two people ran through me because I am a Shinigami. Ordinary people with no spirit power can't see or hear Shinigami. We, Shinigami, go through solid objects and ordinary people. However, since you can see me that must mean you have spirit power," Ichigo said.

"Spirit power? I don't have any spirit power. I only have a large amount of chakra," said a bewildered Naruto.

"What is chakra if it isn't reiki (spirit power)? And what is a jutsu, some kind of technique?" asked Ichigo.

"Chakra is an energy we ninjas use to perform jutsu or techniques in order to defeat our opponents," answered Naruto.

"That sounds exactly like reiki to me. Shinigami and Hollow, the evil spirits we fight, use reiki to fight and perform techniques," Ichigo shot back. "Watch my reiki and tell me that isn't chakra." With that Ichigo increased his reiatsu and his body began to glow blue. Naruto felt the pressure surrounding him begin to get stronger as if some invisible weight was pushing him down. He looked at the glowing blue energy around Ichigo and smiled.

"That's similar to chakra, but it doesn't look like that and you usually can't see chakra. The color is the same though. Here I'll show you a jutsu." Ichigo let up on his reiatsu and watched as Naruto extended his right hand in front of himself. Suddenly, blue energy or chakra as Naruto called it began to swirl in his hand. In seconds a small, compact ball of chakra was spinning rapidly in Naruto's hand.

"This jutsu is known as Rasengan," explained Naruto. "I concentrate my chakra to a point in my hand and imagine that I'm holding a swirling ball of water in my hand and voila, the Rasengan."

Ichigo looked at the jutsu with interest and commented on it. "That's pretty cool and you're right it doesn't look like reiki. That must mean anyone with reiki or chakra can see me or any Shinigami for that matter. Well I guess that answers most of my questions, so see ya Naruto. I need to go see this Hokage or something like that." Ichigo started to walk towards the Hokage Tower when he heard the blond speak again.

"Wait I need to see the Hokage too. I was on my way there when I saw you and after seeing what happened to you I just had to find out what happened. It is alright if I go with you?"

"Sure, it's no problem. I guess its better this way too since you know your way around here. Oh by the way my name is Kurosaki Ichigo," said Ichigo as he and Naruto began walking.

"A pleasure to meet you Ichigo. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to be the next Hokage," Naruto said, smiling that he made a new friend, a tall friend.

"The next Hokage? So that means that this Hokage is a person?" asked Ichigo.

"Huh? Oh, yeah the Hokage is a person and I'm going to succeed Baa-chan when she retires."

"Baa-chan? So the Hokage is your grandmother?"

"No, no, no. It's just my nickname for her. You see Baa-chan looks like a beautiful, young 20 to 30 something year old lady, but she's actually over 50 years old. It's her jutsu that makes her look young because she doesn't want to look all wrinkly."

"Uh-huh," said Ichigo thinking about it.

Ichigo and Naruto walked the rest of the way in silence. Some villagers looked at Naruto like he was crazy talking to thin air, but they knew that's to be expected since he is the Kyūbi.

Ichigo and Naruto reached the Hokage Tower. Naruto knocked on the door to the Hokage's office.

"Enter," said a voice.

Naruto opened the door and walked in and Ichigo followed.

"Naruto I have an important miss-." Tsunade stopped speaking when she saw a tall orange-haired man come in after Naruto.

"Naruto, who is this?" asked a pink-haired girl, standing in front of Tsunade's desk. Kakashi and Sai looked at the newcomer with some suspicion.

"Sakura-chan, Baa-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Sai, this my new friend." As Naruto said each person's name, he gestured to them letting Ichigo know who was who.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. A pleasure to meet you all. So I'm assuming that Naruto, my new friend, knows all of you?" asked Ichigo.

"Of course, we're his teammates," said Kakashi.

"Naruto what is your friend here for?" asked Tsunade.

"Ichigo needs to speak with you about something important. I don't know all the details, but it seems that only ninja and beings with reiki can see him and other Shinigami."

"Shinigami? _Death God?_ Ichigo, what exactly is a Shinigami and what do you need to speak to me about?" asked Tsunade.

"Shinigami are spiritual beings that guide good souls or pluses to the afterlife and fight to destroy and purify Hollow or evil beings. All Shinigami wear the same outfits and fight with their own Zanpakutō. I know this is going to be hard to believe, but I come from a different dimension and I need your help to find a way home," replied Ichigo.

Tsunade sighed after she heard Ichigo's explanation and what he needed to talk to her about.

"Ichigo I believe that you are from another dimension. It isn't hard since Naruto says that only ninja and people with reiki can see you. However, I don't know how to get you back home. I'm sorry," said Tsunade.

"Oh, I see," said Ichigo, feeling a little down.

Naruto looked at Ichigo feeling sorry for him. Suddenly an idea came to mind.

"Hey Baa-chan! Since Ichigo can't get home right now and he has nothing better to do, can you let him come on our mission?"

"That's a good idea Naruto. You really are getting smarter," said Tsunade. "Ichigo I am giving you permission to go on the mission to find Itachi with Team Kakashi."

"Fine. I understand. I'll go on this mission with Naruto and the others since I have no idea what to do or get back home," said Ichigo.

With that Tsunade briefed Team Kakashi and Ichigo on the mission and dismissed them. Ichigo, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai left the Hokage Tower. They went to the village gates and departed for their mission.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Karakura Town

After Ichigo disappeared all his friends became anxious. They had contacted Soul Society about what happened and they said they would do everything they could to help.

"Urahara we need to know if Ichigo is in Hueco Mundo somewhere," said Rukia, worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry so much about that Kuchiki-san. I know for a fact that he is not in Hueco Mundo. He is in another dimension, although you could worry about the fact I don't know if that dimension is dangerous or not. However, take comfort in the fact that I can open a portal there, although it will take some time," explained Urahara.

"Urahara-san, how do you know Ichigo is in another dimension? And for that matter how do you know exactly which dimension he is in when there are probably thousands or millions of different dimensions out there?" asked Renji, who had been healed by Inoue.

"It's called being prepared Abarai-san. When I was training Kurosaki-san before he went to Soul Society to rescue Kuchiki-san..." at this Rukia became happy thinking about Ichigo saving her, "I put a tracking device on him that lets me know exactly where he is at all times. It works from other dimensions too," replied Urahara.

"That's a relief. Arigatou Urahara for helping us find and get to Ichigo," said Rukia.

"Not a problem. Everyone make sure you are at my store tomorrow night. By then I should have opened the portal to the dimension Kurosaki-san is in. Hopefully it will be ready, but that depends on Soul Society's cooperation in letting us open a gate to another dimension and the parts I requested."

Naruto's World

Ichigo and Team Kakashi were jumping through the woods on their way to the Uchiha hideout. Tsunade had wanted more information on the Uchiha Clan and sent some ANBU to inspect their land. The ANBU found the Uchiha Clan's secret meeting place and some valuable information. The most important parts is that the Sharingan can control the Kyūbi and the locations of all the Uchiha Clan's hideouts throughout the Fire Country. So Tsunade sent teams of ANBU out to all the hideouts to scout for Itachi. One of the teams reported back saying that Itachi is in the hideout they were scouting. Immediately after finding this out Tsunade ordered all the other ANBU teams to come back to Konoha and sent Team Kakashi along with an unexpected addition to the Uchiha hideout Itachi was in.

"So when are we going to reach the Uchiha hideout?" asked Naruto.

"We should be there in a couple of days," replied Kakashi.

"So you guys really want to save this Sasuke person, huh?" asked Ichigo.

"Ah, I made it a promise of a lifetime to Sakura-chan," said Naruto smiling.

"I'm helping Naruto and Sakura because I want to help them save their bond with Sasuke," said Sai.

Sakura hung her head a bit after hearing what Naruto said. She had seen what Naruto's promise to her did to him. The boy would go to any lengths to fulfill his promise to her, even turn into a mini Kyūbi and lose control of himself. Sakura feels bad about that and is concerned for Naruto.

"Naruto don't worry about that promise anymore. I'll help you save Sasuke-kun. You don't need to do it by yourself," said Sakura.

"Sakura-chan I never go back on my promise. It's my ninja way. Don't worry about it. It's no problem. I'll bring him back for sure this time and then you can be happy again since you'll be able to be with him," replied Naruto.

"Naruto...," said Sakura, then quietly "I don't love Sasuke-kun anymore. I love you."

However, no heard her say that except for Ichigo who was jumping right next to Sakura. Ichigo looked at Naruto and smiled a bit before frowning.

"_Naruto has someone who loves him. He's lucky although I'm sure that this won't turn out okay. It seems that Naruto used to love Sakura, judging from this promise he made to her, but I can see it in him that he doesn't love Sakura anymore. Probably believes that she'll never love him back. I'm not going to interfere in this though. Ain't my style."_

After a couple days of travel they reached the Uchiha hideout and the ANBU team stationed there went back to Konoha.

Urahara Shop

Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Sado, and Orihime had gathered in the training area under Urahara's Shop. Urahara himself was standing in front of his own personal senkaimon (world penetration gate) that had been modified a bit. The modifications were necessary to open a portal to the a different dimension.

"Ok, now that everyone is here we can begin," said Urahara, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention.

"This gate with some modifications I did using some parts received from Soul Society will allow us to go to the dimension Kurosaki-san is in. When I open the gate everyone will go through one at a time, understood?" asked Urahara.

"Understood Urahara-san," said everyone.

Urahara turned towards the gate and muttered some words. The gate came to life and a white energy formed between the red columns that outlined the senkaimon.

"Alright now if everyone would kindly go through one at a time now," said Urahara.

Rukia went through the portal first, since she wanted to find Ichigo the most. Everyone else went after her in the following order: Sado, Ishida, Renji, Orihime, and finally Urahara himself. Urahara needed to go with them to open the gate back home or else they would be stuck in that dimension forever. The group walked through a black tunnel with a light at the end marking the exit.

"_Ichigo, I'm coming for you,"_ thought Rukia as she exited the tunnel.

The group exited the dark tunnel and emerged in the middle of a large forest. The trees were huge. There is a road that cuts through the middle of the forest in both directions.

"So Kurosaki-kun ended up in a place like this?" asked Orihime, thinking about the kinds of animals or creatures that lived here (crazy one I might add).

"It seems so. You know this place doesn't look dangerous at all. It looks serene and peaceful," added Ishida, pushing his glasses up a bit.

"Come on guys stop talking. We need to search for Ichigo," said Renji.

"Renji's right. We need to find Ichigo as soon as possible. While this dimension seems peaceful we don't really know what's here. There could be dangerous enemies elsewhere like where Ichigo is," stated Rukia, who was anxious to see the man she loved again.

"Fine, fine. I get it. Now how should we go about looking for Kurosaki?" asked Ishida.

"Ah, that's easy. Remember I told you guys I have a tracking device on Kurosaki-san. Just follow me and we'll find him in no time. And if all else fails just search for his reiatsu," said Urahara, who began to run towards Ichigo.

Everyone else ran following Urahara, except for Rukia. Rukia sensing Ichigo's reiatsu and his location used Shunpo to get to him faster.

"Wait Kuchiki-san. We should stick together," said Orihime.

"Don't worry Inoue. I'll be fine. I'm just going on ahead," Rukia shouted behind her at the group.

Rukia was gone from everyone's vision in a flash.

"Jeez, seriously what has gotten into her?" asked Renji. "She has been acting strange ever since Ichigo disappeared."

"Abarai-san, you really don't see it do you?" asked Urahara.

"See what Urahara-san?"

"Kuchiki-san is worried about Kurosaki-san..."

"Of course she's worried about Ichigo. We all are," shouted Renji, red in the face because he is angry at Urahara for implying that the rest of them weren't worried about Ichigo.

"You didn't let me finish Abarai-san. Kuchiki-san is very worried about Kurosaki-san. She would be broken if anything ever happened to Kurosaki-san. That's why she has been strange," said Urahara.

"Don't tell me...Urahara-san you're not serious? Are You?" asked Renji, shock on his face.

"I thought as much," said Ishida.

"What is it? Why is Kuchiki-san acting like that?" asked Orihime, clueless about what everyone else was talking about.

"Inoue-san can't you see? Kuchiki-san is in love with Kurosaki-san," said Urahara.

At that Orihime stopped running. Everyone else also stopped and turned around to look at Orihime. Shock was written all over her face.

"Inoue are you alright?" asked a concerned Ishida.

"Kuchiki-san loves Kurosaki-kun?" asked Orihime, her voice shaking.

"Hai, Kuchiki-san loves Kurosaki-san. Most likely Kurosaki-san loves Kuchiki-san back although both of them are oblivious to each other's feelings," said Urahara.

"I see. Thanks for telling me that Urahara-san," said Orihime as she put on a happy face.

The group resumed their trek to Ichigo's location. Orihime was thinking as she ran.

"_So Kuchiki-san really loves Kurosaki-kun and he loves her too. It all makes sense. I shouldn't get in Kuchiki-san's way even though I love Kurosaki-kun too. After all Kuchiki-san was the person who changed Kurosaki-kun's world. They really understand each other."_

Meanwhile Rukia had almost reached Ichigo. Said Shinigami was relaxing in a tree waiting for the time to attack the hideout. Suddenly, Ichigo felt a familiar reiatsu coming in his direction and he sat up.

"Rukia," said Ichigo. "I can't believe it. Rukia is here. No doubt about it that's her reiatsu."

"Huh? What did you say Ichigo? Someone is here?" asked Naruto who was sitting in the tree next to Ichigo.

"Ah, Rukia is coming here," replied Ichigo, who had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Is this Rukia friend or foe?" asked Kakashi, who was leaning against the tree behind Ichigo.

"Rukia is a friend of mine. A good friend of mine," said Ichigo.

As Ichigo said that Rukia appeared in the tree Ichigo was in out of breath. Rukia saw Ichigo and ran at him, her exhaustion suddenly gone.

"Ichigo!! I finally found you!" said Rukia, as she hugged the surprised man, oblivious to everyone else that was there.

"Rukia. I'm glad to see you too, but what are you doing?" asked Ichigo, red in the face from blushing and embarrassment.

"I just missed you so much," replied Rukia, tears in her eyes, as she let Ichigo go.

"I've only been gone a few days," said Ichigo, looking at Rukia with a perplexed look. "So tell me. Why did you just hug me like that?"

"I missed you. That's why I hugged you. Can't a friend hug you without being asked why?" asked Rukia, crossing her arms and turning away from Ichigo.

"Hey, don't you turn away from me. Dammit! Rukia! Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" yelled Ichigo.

"Of course I'm listening to what you're saying. It's kind of hard not to when you're yelling like that," said Rukia, turning back to Ichigo smiling. "So can't I hug you without being asked why?"

"Eh? Oh, yeah. Of course you can. I just wasn't expecting it with you being you."

Rukia became irritated after hearing that last remark. "Oh so are you saying you don't like my hugs? Is that it? Fine then I won't hug you again." said Rukia.

"No, Rukia that's not what I meant. I just meant that you usually don't show any affection or love to anyone. That's why I said I was surprised."

"So you're saying I'm incapable of showing affection and love? Ichi-" Rukia was interrupted by Ichigo pulling her in for an embrace.

"Rukia, I'm not saying that. I know you can show love and affection. Let's just put this behind us. I don't want to argue with you after not seeing you for a few days," said Ichigo.

Rukia's face was flushed as she stood there in Ichigo's arms. Ichigo was also blushing a bit though Rukia couldn't see it. Rukia then noticed that there were some other people in front of her.

"Ahem," said a voice behind Ichigo.

Ichigo let go of Rukia and turned around to face Team Kakashi. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai had been watching the whole thing with interest. However, it was time to infiltrate the Uchiha hideout, so Kakashi made their presence known again to Ichigo.

"Uh? Sorry, Kakashi. Guess I forgot you guys were still there," said Ichigo sheepishly.

"Ichigo, who are these people? Do you know them?" asked Rukia, looking at the 4 strangely dressed people in front of them.

"Ah, I know them. The blonde haired guy over there is Naruto, pink haired girl is Sakura, black haired guy is Sai, and the one with silver hair is Kakashi," said Ichigo pointing to each person he described.

"Ah. So Ichigo what are you doing with them? Did they find you and help you?" asked Rukia turning her head to look at Ichigo with sparkling indigo eyes.

"Actually when I came here I ended up outside their village. Naruto helped me find the Hokage. I thought she would be able to help me get back home, but since she couldn't I decided to go on Naruto's mission with him. That's how I ended up here with these guys," said Ichigo.

"So you're helping them with a mission?"

"Yup"

"Don't you want to go home now? Urahara and the others will be here soon," said Rukia.

"I know. I can sense them, but I don't want to go back at this moment. I'll go back when I'm done helping Naruto with his mission, okay?"

"Fine. Then, I'm staying too. I'll help your new friends too," said Rukia.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kakashi stepped up after hearing that to change the plan. Since there was now another person their battle plan needed some adjustments. The jounin split the team into 3 groups. Ichigo with Rukia, Naruto with Sakura, and Kakashi with Sai. Then, the 3 groups went into their positions. Along the way Ichigo explained to Rukia what they were doing and she understood. He also told her how Naruto and the others could see them, which confused Rukia since she didn't know that ninjas could use powers like that. Ichigo explained that these were special ninja that have powers similar to Shinigami and Rukia got that.

The wait for the signal was short. Just 3 minutes after getting into position, Kakashi sent the signal to attack which was 3 bird calls. All 3 pairs stormed the hideout entering it through different doors. They made their way to the main room encountering little resistance. Inside the main room the groups reunited and found Itachi sitting in a chair at the far end.

"Naruto-kun, Kakashi-san, we meet again. Long time no see. I see Haruno Sakura, and my little brother's replacement is here too. And who are the two dressed in black kimonos?" asked Itachi to no one in particular as he pointed at Ichigo and Rukia.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Itachi. You won't ever meet them again so there's no need telling you who they are," shouted Naruto.

"I see," said Itachi. "So I take it you have come to capture me and take me back to Konoha in the hopes that Sasuke will go there to get his revenge?"

"Ah, that is exactly what we are here for, Itachi," said Kakashi as he pulled his headband up.

"It seems conflict is unavoidable," said Itachi as he activated his Sharingan and stood up.

Ichigo and Rukia had never seen someone's eyes change color. But the person they were supposed to capture did it. His black, cold eyes changed to an intimidating red with weird black marks around his iris, surrounding the pupil. Both looked at Naruto and the others for an explanation. Ichigo and Rukia noticed that Kakashi's left eye was like Itachi's. That made then want an explanation even more.

"Will someone please explain what the hell is going on here? People can't just change their eye appearance without some good reason why!" shouted Ichigo.

"Ichigo, we'll tell you and Rukia everything later. Right now we have to concentrate on fighting Itachi," replied Kakashi calmly.

"Understood, but you guys are going to have a lot of explaining to do," said Ichigo as he reached behind his back for Zangetsu.

Rukia unsheathed her Zanpakutō, Sode no Shirayuki, while Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sai took battle stances. Itachi quickly formed hand seals, too fast for anyone, but Kakashi and Ichigo to see.

"Everyone, he's attacking. Get out of the way," shouted Ichigo and Kakashi at the same time.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu (Fire release: Grand Fireball Jutsu)," said Itachi. A large ball of fire came from Itachi's mouth at the group. Everyone jumped as the fireball came barreling at them. The ball hit the ground sending up smoke and debris. Kakashi under the cover of the smoke tried sneaking up behind Itachi. The Uchiha genius however was expecting that from the great Copy Ninja. The Jounin got thrown back towards the group. Ichigo walked towards Itachi.

"Everyone stay back. I'll handle this myself," said Ichigo as his eyes began to glow blue.

"Ichigo you can't. You don't know what you're going up against. Itachi is one of the strongest and most feared ninja of all time!" shouted Naruto.

"Don't worry about it. Kurosaki-san can handle this," said a voice behind the group.

Everyone turned around at the sound the new person and Itachi looked up at the newcomers. Urahara Kisuke, Ishida Uryuu, Sado (Chad) Yasutora, Abarai Renji, and Inoue Orihime had arrived. They had finally caught up to Rukia and found Ichigo. The search party had stumbled into the middle of the fight. However, they stood back knowing Ichigo could handle the situation.

"Arigatou Urahara-san for backing me up on this," said Ichigo.

Ichigo used Shunpo and swung horizontally at Itachi's side. The missing-nin dodged the blow and smiled as his bushin had gotten behind an unsuspecting Ichigo. However, to his surprise Ichigo turned around and swung his sword down at the kage bushin. The clone poofed into oblivion.

"You're gonna have to do better than that. I can see what you do Itachi. Your movements are slow," said Ichigo.

"_Slow? Itachi's moves are slow? What the hell is Ichigo saying? Itachi moves really fast. Even I can't follow him, but it seems Ichigo can. This guy might be better than I gave him credit for,"_ thought Naruto.

The fight intensified with Ichigo and Itachi unable to get a clear blow on each other. Getting tired of this Ichigo swung Zangetsu towards the ground aimed at Itachi...

"Getsuga Tenshou!" shouted Ichigo. A large blue wave of reiatsu came from Zangetsu's blade traveling towards Itachi, who jumped out of the way.

"_What kind of technique is that? It seems his sword has powers that I've never seen before,"_ thought Itachi as he landed. "What is your name?"

Ichigo smirked and said, "Kurosaki Ichigo, the man who is going to defeat you."

"I see. Well then Ichigo-san prepare yourself for I will know show you my true power."

"_This is bad,"_ thought Kakashi as he shouted at Ichigo, "Don't look into his eyes. If you do you're finished!"

"Ehh? Don't look into his eyes? Why?" asked Ichigo, looking at Kakashi.

"Itachi's techniques involves his eyes. He is a dojutsu master capable of trapping you in your worst nightmare or burning you to death with just one glance. Concentrate on his hands, feet, and body to fight him," replied Kakashi, who couldn't just stay back anymore.

"Mangekyō Sharingan!" said Itachi.

The Jounin was about to join the fray when someone grabbed his right shoulder. Kakashi turned his head and saw the hat wearing man who had spoken earlier behind him.

"Don't worry Kakashi-san. Kurosaki-san can handle himself. That goes for you too Naruto-san, Sakura-san, Sai-san, okay?" said Urahara.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sai nodded. Urahara had asked Rukia who these strangers were. That's how he knows their names.

"_Ehhh? His eyes changed again! Seriously how can he do that?"_ thought Ichigo as be prepared himself for whatever Itachi was about to do, looking at his opponent's neck.

Itachi decided to utilize his left eye's Mangekyō Sharingan's jutsu, Tsukuyomi. Ichigo however did not get trapped into the genjutsu as he was not looking Itachi in the eye. Itachi unfazed quickly got in front of Ichigo.

"_His speed went up!"_ thought Ichigo, as he was sent flying back by a kick. Itachi appeared behind Ichigo and grabbed him forcing the Shinigami to look him in the eye.

"_Shit!"_ thought Ichigo as his world started to swirl and dissolve around him. Ichigo awoke standing in the street admist a red moon and a darkened Karakura Town.

"Interesting memories you have," said a voice. Ichigo recognized it as Itachi's.

"Itachi, where the hell are you? What the hell did you do?" asked Ichigo, looking around.

Suddenly an excruciating pain enveloped Ichigo. He clutched his head as scenes of his friends being killed by the Hollow inside him flashed one after another before his very eyes. Their screams of terror and Ogihci's maniacal laughter pierced the night air. After a while it stopped, but then started again.

"_How long is this going to last?"_ thought Ichigo after the 8th time.

On the outside Naruto and Kakashi could hardly bear to watch as they saw Ichigo being tortured. His screams of pain made Rukia and his friends want to jump in, but Urahara would have none of that. The shop owner had faith that the man he trained could handle anything.

Ichigo faded back to the living world, gasping for air. Itachi looked down at the orange-haired man.

"What the hell was that? It was like you went into my mind," said Ichigo as he slowly stood up. "Why did your eyes change?"

Itachi jumped back at the sight of Ichigo getting up, surprised that he could still stand up.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm surprised you can take a direct hit from my Tsukuyomi and still be conscious. And as for your questions, these eyes of mine have the Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharingan. With the Sharingan I can look into your subconscious and see all your memories. I can show you your fear, even ones that you didn't even know you had. With the Mangekyō Sharingan I can use Tsukuyomi to produce a genjutsu of your worst nightmare," explained Itachi.

"Now answer a question of mine. How are you still able to stand when every ninja and person I've used my Tsukuyomi on collapsed?"

"I guess it's because I'm not a ninja or a normal person. After all I'm a Shinigami, a soul," replied Ichigo. Continuing Ichigo added, "I don't really understand how or get everything you just said, but I'm guessing it's your eyes that let you do that to me. You also seemed to get faster after your eyes changed the second time. In that case I can't keep up with you just with my shikai (initial release)."

Ichigo taking Zangetsu in his right hand swings it in front of him. "It seems I have to use bankai in this fight," said Ichigo as his reiatsu began to increase.

"_Bankai?"_ wondered every ninja in the room. _"What the hell is that?"_

"What is bankai..." asked Itachi, interested in how Ichigo was increasing the pressure around him. "and how are you weighing me down?"

"Heh, can't handle my reiatsu when it's directed at you huh?" smirked Ichigo.

"I see. Your reiatsu is doing this to me. I can handle it fine. So what is bankai?" countered Itachi.

"It is exactly what it means. Ban for final and Kai for release; final release," answered Ichigo as he finished charging up.

"Bankai!" yelled Ichigo. His hazel eyes glowed blue as a tornado of blue reiatsu and dust shot into the ceiling of the hideout making a hole. As the smoke cleared all the ninja gasped. Ichigo had changed and they didn't really understand. He was now wearing a black cape, which was completely red on the inside with white outlines. What was more, Ichigo's large sword had shrunk to a regular size and was all black.

"And you wonder how Itachi's eyes can change. People can't just change their appearance like that either," said Naruto, sweating at the power he felt emitting from Ichigo.

"Amazing," said Sakura, staring at man who had seemingly transformed.

Taking his sword, Ichigo made a small swinging motion to clear the rest of the smoke. "Tensa Zangetsu."

Itachi calmly analyzed the man before him, taking in his change in appearance. Ichigo's power had shot up for a moment, then went down. However, Itachi knew that didn't mean Ichigo is now weaker. In fact, he wouldn't willingly weaken himself or else he wouldn't win the fight. No, Itachi knows that Ichigo is definetely more powerful than he was before.

As Itachi was thinking about how to attack Ichigo (he doesn't know what Ichigo is really capable of and being a ninja is cautious) the Shinigami suddenly disappeared. Itachi's eyes widened in surprise and the next thing he knew Ichigo was right in front of his face...

"What's wrong? You look surprised. Can't you keep up?" asked Ichigo, with Zangetsu pointed at Itachi's neck.

"Im-Impossible! Nothing is too fast for my Sharingan, especially my Mangekyō Sharingan, to see!" stated Itachi.

"Really? Then what do you call this huh? You clearly couldn't see me until I got in front of your face, Itachi. Your Mangekyō Sharingan might be able see everything from this world, but not mine! Besides I can still move faster," said Ichigo, a smirk on his face.

"_Even faster?!"_ thought Itachi, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai. _"That means that this man is even faster than me,"_ continued Itachi.

"I see. It seems that I must take you seriously, Kurosaki Ichigo," said Itachi, who quickly formed a seal that only Urahara, Kakashi, and Ichigo saw.

Ichigo noticing what Itachi just did, stabbed the former Konoha nin's neck. As expected the Itachi before him poofed into smoke.

"Bushin! Damn I thought you had him too, Ichigo!" said Naruto.

Ichigo then jumped up in the air and stood about 10 feet above everyone else, scanning for Itachi. The Konoha ninja were surprised at this too, but knew that they would get answers for their questions later, so they kept their mouths shut. Ichigo couldn't find Itachi and jumped outside through the hole he made earlier. He saw Itachi standing on the roof. Itachi had already prepared his attack. Sensing this Ichigo quickly landed and moved just as Itachi used...

"Amaterasu," said Itachi, his voice as calm as the wind.

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise as jet black flames flared up where he was a moment ago.

"Shit!" said Ichigo as more black flames came at him. Ichigo dodged and quickly figured out that wherever Itachi looked with his eyes Amaterasu was aimed there. There were holes and black fire everywhere on the rooftop. The inside had tons of falling debris forcing everyone in the hideout to go outside. They jumped up to the trees and watched the fight from there.

Itachi eventually stopped his attacks after a while because they were not even remotely close to hitting Ichigo and he was just wasting his chakra. Ichigo used the opening to attack Itachi. Using his superior speed he quickly encircled the ninja making it seem like he was in 30 places at once. Panting, with blood pouring out of his right eye, Itachi could not pinpoint the real Ichigo. Realizing this Ichigo moved behind Itachi his sword on his right shoulder.

"This is the great Uchiha Itachi huh? What's wrong? You can't seem to keep up. From what I hear you're one of the most powerful individuals in this world. I pretty sure you can do better than this," said Ichigo as he thrusted Zangetsu through Itachi's right side. The sword impaled the missing nin's right kidney and splattered blood all over.

Smiling with his bloody mouth Itachi spoke, "Kurosaki Ichigo, you are indeed a powerful man. I can see it in your eyes that you are capable of becoming more powerful. You are correct that I can't keep up with you. My eyes are failing me. I'm about to go blind and will not stand a chance against you. However, I will die happy today knowing that there is someone here that can save Sasuke from that despicable man. Ichigo-san, I leave it to you and Naruto-kun to save Sasuke, even though I wanted him to be the one to kill me and avenge the clan." With that Itachi grabbed Zangetsu's blade bare handed and pulled it from his body, jumping away from Ichigo.

"What do you mean by leaving me and Naruto to save Sasuke? You're the one who murdered your family and gave him his goal of killing you," said Ichigo, holding Zangetsu with both hands.

"Everything I ever did was to protect my brother. Although he will never know the truth and hates me, I love and will always love Sasuke. It's what being a big brother is about," stated Itachi, who was about to unleash his final technique, Susano'o.

"_That sounds sort of like me and my sisters. I would do anything to protect them from harm, except for becoming evil,"_ thought Ichigo. "Why don't you come back with us to Konoha, Itachi? We can stop fighting and save your brother together."

"I can't do that. Besides the fact that I'm wanted there, my sickness is about to overwhelm me. I'll die at any moment. No amount of medicine can help me now. I've been taking special medicine up till now to keep me alive until I fought Sasuke, but it seems they are no longer effective," said Itachi as he activated Susano'o.

The second after Itachi activated Susano'o he fell on his back, a smile on his face. The strain his most powerful jutsu put on his body was just too much, combined with his illness. Ichigo and everyone else looked in shock at the appearance of a large spiritual warrior and the sudden collapse of Itachi. The warrior disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

Everyone ran and jumped to the rooftop. Ichigo walked over to Itachi's body and bent down to listen for a heartbeat. He heard none and turned to his friends who had just arrived.

"Inoue can you heal him? There are some questions I want to ask," said Ichigo as his bankai disappeared.

"I'll try Kurosaki-kun."

No one stopped Orihime as she walked over to Itachi's body and tried to reject what just happened to him. However, it was no good. Even though Itachi's injuries healed he did not get up or open his eyes. His heart still wasn't beating. Sakura was interested in Orihime's power as was the other ninjas, but she was interested the most.

"I can't reject what happened to him. I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun," said Orihime as she got up.

"It's alright Inoue. You tried and that's what counts." Ichigo then turned to Urahara.

"Urahara-san do you know why Inoue can't bring Itachi back to life?"

"I believe Inoue-san can't reject what happened to Itachi-san because he died of natural causes. The injuries you gave him healed up, but his natural injuries can't be rejected because that's how they are in the first place," replied Urahara.

"I see. So since his illness happened naturally Inoue can't reject it with Soten Kisshun,even though she wants to," said Ichigo. "Well let's go then."

Kakashi disposed of Itachi's body and the group left. They had just jumped down from the top of the Uchiha hideout when they ran into another group.

Naruto and Sakura only said one thing, "Sasuke (Sakura said Sasuke-kun)..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Los Noches

Meanwhile, Ulquiorra had made it back to Aizen and shown him everything that happened. He is in Aizen's throne room along with Tosen and Gin.

"I see. That's fine, Ulquiorra. Since Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends are no longer in the Human World we can commence our plan now. We will create an oken (King's Key) and kill the King of Soul Society," said Aizen, as he got up from his throne. "Ulquiorra, please gather the rest of the Espada. Kaname, Gin, get ready."

"Understood, Aizen-sama," said Ulquiorra, bowing before leaving.

"Hai, Aizen-sama," said Tosen, former taicho of the 9th Squad.

"Fine, fine," said Gin, former taicho of the 3rd Squad.

Within a few hours the rest of the Espada consisting of Stark, Barragan, Halibel, and Yammy were gathered by Ulquiorra. They went to Aizen's room as instructed.

"Welcome my dear Espada. We are going to Karakura Town now to create the oken. Then we will go to Soul Society and crush it," said Aizen. "But first we are going to go to this new world Ulquiorra discovered. I want to see if I want to rule over it myself. Ulquiorra please create a Gargantua to that dimension you should me."

"Understood Aizen-sama," said Ulquiorra, who walked before Aizen and opened a dimensional rift. Aizen stepped through the Garganta first followed by Gin, Tosen, and the Espada. The group walked in silence through the tunnel. Reaching the end Aizen and his followers walked out of the rift. They all looked down having ended up in the sky. Aizen smiled when he saw what was going on below him. He had stumbled across an interesting scene. It was a scene of 2 groups of people looking like they wanted to kill each other. One group though filled with strangers he didn't know, was very familiar to him. The other group contained no one he had ever seen before.

The arrival of Aizen and his crew surprised the two groups. Ichigo and his friends and the ninja felt a huge amount of pressure and looked up to the sky. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and everyone from Karakura Town knew who reiatsu belonged to. It was Aizen and his followers.

"Aizen, bastard, what are you doing here? Ulquiorra why have you come back here?" asked Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, long time no see. I'm just here to sight see and decide if I want to take over this world too. After I make my decision, which is most likely going to be, 'Yes I'm going to take over this place,' I'm heading to Karakura Town," said Aizen in that polite tone of his, while his eyes showed menace.

"I'm just following Aizen-sama's orders, Shinigami," answered Ulquiorra.

"Karakura Town? I'm not letting go there Aizen," shouted Ichigo as he jumped up in the air towards Aizen, unsheathing Zangetsu.

Rukia and Renji quickly followed Ichigo, drawing their Zanpakutō.

"Ichigo!" shouted Sado.

"Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, Renji-san!" yelled Orihime

"Kurosaki, wait a second!" shouted Ishida.

Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were about halfway there when a figure appeared in front of them. Urahara stood in front of the 3 Shinigami, not letting them pass.

"Urahara what are you doing?" asked Rukia.

The hat wearing man just looked at the Shinigami with a serious expression on his face.

"Urahara-san get out of the way. I need to stop Aizen," said Ichigo.

"Seriously, Ichigo's right. We need to stop Aizen now, before he can create the oken," added Renji.

"And how do you think you're going to stop Aizen, Kurosaki-san, Abarai-san?" asked Urahara as he finally spoke up.

Aizen watched the exchange with mild interest, before turning his sights on the Konoha ninja and Team Hebi.

"Isn't it obvious? By force that's how!" said Ichigo.

"That's right!" added Renji.

"You fools! Right now Aizen has us outnumbered. Even if I helped you, we wouldn't win. Kurosaki-san, you, Abarai-san, Kuchiki-san, Ishida-san, and me are the only ones capable of fighting against Aizen. Everyone else wouldn't be able to help. Kakashi-san and the others seem to have their own problem right now. So they can't help," explained Urahara.

"I understand, Urahara-san," said Ichigo, hanging his head down.

"Me too," said Rukia and Renji, simultaneously.

"Don't worry about it. I still have a way from preventing them from destroying Karakura Town," said Urahara, smiling mischievously.

"You do?" asked Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji at once.

"Of course. What do you take me for? A liar? I'm just your average, handsome neighborhood shopowner," replied Urahara.

"Urahara-san enough with the average crap. We all know who you are," said Renji, who was getting annoyed.

"Ok, ok. Don't kill get so worked up, Abarai-san. I have a plan that will prevent Aizen from creating the oken and destroying Karakura Town. However, that all depends on everyone playing their part correctly, not rashly like you 3 were just doing. Just stay back until I've given the signal to make our move, alright?"

"Understood," said Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji.

Below the 4 Shinigami Naruto and the others were having their own conversation.

"Who the hell are those guys? Hey Sakura-chan, do you know why Ichigo acted like that and why the sandal man stopped them?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know! They just came out the sky for crying out loud and I don't know anything about your new friends!" replied Sakura.

"Me either," said Sai.

"I also have no idea who they are and I would like to find out, but right now we have something more important on our hands," said Kakashi as he pointed ahead at Sasuke.

Sasuke and his team were surprised at the sudden appearance of the white wearing strangers. Karin who has the ability to sense the strength and amount of a person's chakra could sense a weird power coming from the ones who just appeared and the weirdos accompanying Naruto's team. Not only was the power weird, but it was powerful. She, of course being the fangirl of Sasuke had told the Uchiha this. Sasuke was intrigued by the information and wanted to find out more information on these strangers when Naruto spoke up.

"Sasuke, we're going to bring you back this time! There's nothing you can do to escape this time!" Naruto said, confidence in his voice.

"Get out of my way Naruto. I'm going to kill Itachi now. If you insist on interfering I'll kill you," said Sasuke, indifference in his voice.

"No, I will not get out of your way. Besides you can't kill your brother anymore. Itachi is dead," said Naruto, a smile on his face.

"Nani?! That's impossible! You're lying! Only I am allowed to kill Itachi! Only I have the power to avenge my clan! How dare you say false statements?!" yelled Sasuke, who was furious.

"Ah, calm down Sasuke. You shouldn't call people liars before you know everything," Kakashi said calmly.

"Sasuke-kun, it's true. Itachi is dead. Naruto isn't lying," added Sakura.

"You expect me to believe that Naruto isn't lying?! You expect me to believe that the loser killed Itachi?! Like hell I would believe that," shot Sasuke, venom in his voice.

"None of us said that Naruto killed Itachi, Sasuke. You only jumped to that conclusion," replied Kakashi, as calm as ever.

"So who killed Itachi then? You, Kakashi? Or was it Sakura? The new guy? I don't think any of you have the power to kill Itachi yourselves. Perhaps all 4 of you teamed up on Itachi? But then why don't any of you have any injuries? I don't think any of you defeated Itachi! He's probably still in the hideout waiting for me to come and finish him!"said Sasuke.

"No he's not Sasuke. As we have been saying, Itachi is dead. While its true none of us fought and killed him, the fact is someone did because Itachi is no longer alive. All of us were there watching the fight. I got rid of the body at the end. If you still don't believe us go check for yourself," replied Kakashi.

With that said Sasuke quickly went into the Uchiha hideout. All the ninja just stood there watching Sasuke. Inside there were signs of a battle with the floor and walls damaged. There was even a hole in the ceiling.

"_Where the hell is Itachi? He told me to come meet him here in this hideout. Damn! Don't tell me that Itachi actually lost?! Nooo! I was supposed to be the one who killed him?!"_

Finding no sign of Itachi, Sasuke walked back out and rejoined his team. On his face was a look of fury.

"Who fought Itachi and killed him? I demand to know!" yelled Sasuke.

Aizen at that moment landed on the ground in the middle of Team Hebi and Team Kakashi. The manipulative man is interested in Uchiha Sasuke because the young man seems to be easy to manipulate. All the ninja turned their attention to Aizen. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Urahara, Gin, Tosen, and the Espada also landed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was a standoff. The 3 groups faced each other. Ichigo and his friends and Team Kakashi were on the right side facing west towards Sasuke and Team Hebi. Both groups also faced Aizen and his followers in the middle of the two groups. Aizen broke the silence that gripped the situation.

"How is everyone today? I'm glad that everyone is fine and have no injuries. Perhaps I can help you with the problem brewing here," said Aizen, smiling.

"Nani?! You can't possibly believe that we would let you help us, Aizen! After what you did and plan to do we'll never forgive and accept help from you!" spat Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I was not talking your problem. I was talking about the problem the interesting young man over there has. I asked him if he needed my help," said Aizen, pointing at Sasuke.

"Who are you? Why do you think that I would need help from you? I have all the help I need from my team," said Sasuke, indicated Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo.

"Ah, forgive me. Where are my manners? My name is Aizen Sōsuke and I can help you with your problem. What is your name?," asked Aizen.

"Aizen huh? Well Aizen, I don't need your help for anything. I already told you I have all the help I need and you certainly don't need to know my name," replied Sasuke.

"I see, but what if your help disappears? Who will help you then? I can see it in your eyes that you desire power. I can help you with that. Come to my side and I shall make you the ruler of this world. The only person you'd have to answer to is me," said Aizen.

"Sasuke don't listen to him! He's lying! Aizen can't help you with anything!" shouted Naruto.

"You should be quiet. Aizen-sama only speaks the truth. His motives and actions have nothing, but justice behind them," said Tosen, looking in the direction of Naruto.

"Thanks, but no thanks Aizen. I don't need anyone to help me gain power. I will do it on my own. Bonds only serve as distractions that keep you from achieving real power," Sasuke said.

"I see. However, I'm only offering you power, not bonds. The power to crush the ones you want and hate is in your grasp. All you have to do is join me," said Aizen, extending his hand towards Sasuke.

"I don't think so Aizen," yelled Sasuke as he charged at the Shinigami, Chidori in hand.

Gin and the Espada reached for their Zanpakutō, only to be stopped by Aizen's voice.

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle this," stated Aizen as he began walking towards the oncoming Sasuke, drawing his Zanpakutō. "Do not interfere even if the members of this intriguing person's team jumps in and helps him. Also keep Kurosaki Ichigo and his group out of this and make sure to stop the kid with the whiskers and his friends from interfering as well. Do not attack them unless they strike first."

"Don't you go dying now, Aizen-taicho," said Gin, who extended the always present grin on his face into a smile. Gin turned to face Ichigo and his friends.

"Hai Aizen-sama," said Tosen as he turned towards Naruto.

"Understood Aizen-sama," said the Espada, who also faced towards Ichigo's and Naruto's party.

"Shit! Your friend has no idea who is is messing with, Naruto. He's going to get run over. If he's lucky Aizen will go easy on him and spare his life, but I doubt that will happen. Aizen is ruthless and won't give a second thought about taking someone's life," said Renji.

"We have to help Sasuke then," replied Naruto.

"Well, first we have to get past them first and that's not an easy task," said Ichigo pointing at Gin, Tosen, and the Espada.

"You're telling me. They have more power on their side than we do. There's no way can take on 2 former taicho of the Goteijūsantai (13 Imperial Squads) and half the Espada at once," said Renji.

"You're right Renji. All we can do is stand here and watch what happens," Rukia said.

"What?! We can't let Sasuke take on that man by himself. You said so yourself that he has no chance against Aizen. We need to go help him now!" shouted Naruto, who began charging at Tosen; the man was in his way.

Kakashi reached out in time and grabbed a hold of Naruto's left shoulder.

"Wait Naruto! Don't be rash. How many times do I have to tell you that before it gets in your head? We can't help Sasuke if we get injured fighting these guys first and they appear to be powerful. My Sharingan can just barely see the reiki flowing from them and it's strong. Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji are right. There's nothing we can do right now. All we can do is hope Sasuke and his team can manage on their own," explained Kakashi calmly.

"What if Sasuke can't? He'll die!," yelled Naruto, his anger getting the best of him.

"Then that is his fault. He was the one who chose to attack Aizen. He chose this path and he has to walk it," replied Kakashi.

"No! I will not accept this. I'm going to help Sasuke and if you guys won't help so be it! I'll do it myself!" shouted Naruto as he broke free from Kakashi's grasp.

"No Naruto! Come back," yelled Kakashi as he took off after the blonde.

"Naruto!" shouted Sakura.

Urahara Kisuke quickly acted and used Shunpo to appear in front of Naruto, stopping the Jinchuuriki in his tracks.

"You need to listen to your leader, Naruto-san. He is right. Sasuke chose his own path. There is nothing you can do to help him now," said Urahara.

Kakashi by this time caught up.

"So you're telling me to abandon Sasuke. The person who I view as a brother?! No, sorry I can't do that. I made a promise to bring him back to Konoha alive. Even if costs me my life I'll keep my promise no matter what! That's my ninja way!" said Naruto.

"You are very naïve Naruto-san. As a warrior you must know that there are times when you have to make tough decisions. You must make the best decision that will save and keep the most people alive. One person's life can't be measured against the lives of many. You are exactly like Kurosaki-san wanting to save the people you care for. However, there is one key difference between you two. Kurosaki-san actually knows how to properly think and address a situation. The situation earlier is an example of that. Kurosaki-san backed down after I explained the situation to him and just now he discussed what he could do with Kuchiki-san and Abarai-san. He realized that there was nothing he could do. Out of all of us only Kurosaki-san, Kakashi-san, you, and myself would stand a chance against the Espada. Kurosaki-san saw that he wouldn't be able to keep everyone safe. You, Naruto-san, cannot properly think. You charge headlong into a fight without thinking about what your opponent can do. You are inviting someone to kill you. I'm actually surprised that you haven't died yet," explained Urahara.

"Naruto, Urahara-san is right. You need to stop acting like a kid and grow up. You must think about the situation before you act. We are clearly outmatched here and the enemy doesn't really want to fight us. Don't start something we can't win. You'll only end up getting yourself and everyone else killed," added Kakashi.

After hearing that Naruto calmed down. He took a deep breath and said, "Ah, I understand Kakashi-sensei. Arigatou, Urahara-san." Naruto's voice was low indicating his sadness from being so close to Sasuke yet so far from saving him.

"It's alright Naruto-san. And don't feel so down. Cheer up, I've called for some reliable back-up that can help us," said Urahara, waving his fan, telling Naruto and Kakashi to rejoin the main group.

"Really? When will they get here?" asked Naruto as they walked back.

"They should be here at any moment," answered Urahara.

As Urahara, Naruto, and Kakashi rejoined the party Yammy the 10th Espada spoke up.

"Tsh! They stopped the kid in time. Man I was hoping for a fight. I haven't had any action in a long time," said the large, dimwitted Arrancar.

"Nonsense Yammy. If we can avoid bloodshed, we should. Nothing good ever comes from spilling blood," said Tosen.

"Whatever, it can't be helped I guess," replied Yammy, stretching his arms in boredom.

While all the talking was going on Sasuke and Aizen collided with each other. Sasuke's Chidori had plunged into Aizen's chest. Blood splattered all over the place, but to Sasuke's surprise Aizen smiled and then melted away. A voice spoke from behind him. Sasuke turned to find Aizen there.

"Ah, that's a nice attack there you have. It seems useful for killing in one blow," said Aizen smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Shut up, and just tell me how you did that! I didn't see you do anything with my Sharingan. So how did you escape?" asked Sasuke.

"Sharingan? Is that what you call your red eyes. I see. They have a keen insight that lets you read your opponent's movements, right?" asked an interested Aizen.

Sasuke's eyes momentarily showed surprise. He quickly covered it up, but Aizen had noticed.

"Just answer my question Aizen," spat Sasuke.

"I can see that I'm right. Very well, I shall answer your question, Sasuke-kun" said Aizen, extending his sword out, perpendicular to his body.

"How do you know my name? I never answered you!" said Sasuke again shocked.

"My, my, all these questions. I'll answer this too. Your blonde friend just shouted it out a moment ago, did he not?" questioned Aizen, bringing his right hand back down.

Sasuke's eyes only had confusion in them. Naruto didn't shout out his name just now.

"Oh, dear me I forgot. Your attack was making a rather loud noise wasn't it? With the noise, distance between you two, and your concentration on the fight, you probably didn't hear Naruto say your name, Sasuke-kun. To answer your other question, the reason you didn't hit me was because of my Zanpakutō," said Aizen, who raised it again.

"Nani?" said Sasuke.

Aizen decided that it would be better to show the ninja instead of telling him. Suddenly, Aizen was holding a copy of himself in front of Sasuke.

"What, how did you do that? What are you exactly?" asked Sasuke, eyes in disbelief.

Aizen simply smiled and said, "Kudakero Kyōka Suigetsu (Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu)!"

Sasuke's and every shinobi's face had a look of shock. The Aizen double broke into many tiny pieces and now Aizen was holding onto his sword. Aizen had seemingly pulled a clone of himself out of nowhere and then destroyed, no shattered it into pieces.

"This is the power of my Zanpakutō, Kyōka Suigetsu. I call it the power of kanzen saimin (Absolute Hypnosis)! Anyone who see the release of my Zanpakutō is instantly caught in its hypnotic power and I just released it for you to see Sasuke. Using the power of kanzen saimin I can control all 5 senses and make anyone see what I want. In other words it is possible to make a fly look like a dragon or in this case my Zanpakutō look like me," explained Aizen.

"So your Zanpakutō allows you to create illusions. But I didn't see any illusions and my Sharingan can see right through genjutsu. Explain that," said Sasuke.

"I see. I don't know the specifics about what your Sharingan is capable of, but you say that it can see through illusions. I can only surmise that genjutsu uses a different type of power from the one I use, or it creates the illusin in a different way, or I move too fast for your eyes to see, or there are just some illusions your Sharingan can't see through. However, the most plausible explanation is that your Sharingan can't see through illusions when it is under kanzen saimin," said Aizen, smiling politely.

"So that's it huh? I guess I have to go full force against you, Aizen. Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, I need your help to take him down. He is too dangerous to fight one on one," said Sasuke.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'll help you fight the big, bad man. Karin, I'm not to sure about. She might get you killed cause she's too busy hanging onto your arm," replied Suigetsu, who has shark teeth and carries Zabuza's Zanbatō on his back.

Karin bopped Suigetsu on the head saying, "You dumbass! I would never do such a thing to Sasuke. I lo-, I mean respect him too much to get him killed like that," retorted Karin, a red headed girl who wears glasses.

"What was that? You love Sasuke? Oh, I never saw that coming with the way you act around him," said Suigetsu, sarcastically, which earned him another hit on the head. This one was harder and caused his head to become liquid for a moment before solidifying. Aizen was just standing there curious to see what these kids can do. He thought Suigetsu's technique was interesting.

"You know what Karin? One of these days I'm going to get tired of you hitting me. Lucky for you Sasuke won't let me kill you since as he needs you," a smiling Suigetsu said.

"Sasuke what do you want us to do?" spoke up Jugo.

"Attack Aizen while I prepare my most powerful jutsu," replied Sasuke as he formed hand seals.

"Gotcha. Don't worry about us Sasuke, he won't be able to get past us," said Suigetsu.

Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo rushed at Aizen, who looked on in amusement. Suigetsu drew his Zanbatō, Karin took out some kunai and shuriken, and Jugo transformed his right arm into a blade. They attacked Aizen at the same time.

"_All these kids seem to have interesting abilities. It's a pity I'll have to kill them. They would have made wonderful subordinates."_

Aizen's group and Ichigo's and Naruto's group watched the battle intently. Naruto turned to Urahara.

"Hey old man. About your back-up? When are they going to get here?" asked Naruto.

"They'll be here soon. Don't worry about it," was the answer Naruto received.

Aizen used Shunpo and quickly dodged the attacks aimed at him. While he dodged Aizen also slashed Karin's right side, leaving a deep wound running from her shoulder to her hips. The kunoichi gasped in pain and fell face down onto the ground. The leader of the Arrancar then attacked Jugo in the same fashion and he too fell.

"_Damn, this guy's good,"_ thought Suigetsu as he swung at Aizen, who blocked it with his Zanpakutō.

"Suigetsu! Make Aizen jump into the air. Then, grab Karin and Jugo and get out of the way for a moment," yelled Sasuke, who had finished preparing his attack.

"Right," shouted Suigetsu as he ran at Aizen, but to his surprise the Shinigami just jumped into the air and stayed there. Aizen wanted to know exactly what Sasuke was going to do, so he purposefully jumped up getting into the position Sasuke wanted. Suigetsu quickly sheathed his sword and grabbed the two unconscious members of Team Hebi (Snake).

Aizen looked at Suigetsu get out of the way, letting it all happen of his own will. He knows that he can take care of Sasuke's group with no problem. It was the Uchiha that is more dangerous.

"Show me what you can do Sasuke-kun," said Aizen.

"Katon: Gouryūka no Jutsu (Great Dragon Fire Jutsu)!" shouted Sasuke. Several large, dragon shaped fireballs erupted from Sasuke's mouth heading towards Aizen. Aizen simply used Shunpo to get out of the way. He reappeared on the ground.

"That's it? Your attacks are very easy to dodge. They are too slow," said Aizen, disappointed at Sasuke.

"Hmph! Just you wait Aizen," replied Sasuke, who raised his left hand. A lightning sword came out of his hand and headed directly at Aizen's heart.

He jumped out of the way and as soon as he landed Aizen had to jump again as Suigetsu tried to behead him.

"You are in the way Suigetsu-kun. Please stand down. It takes a lot of control to step on a gnat without killing it," said Aizen.

"In your dreams, bastard!" yelled Suigetsu as he charged at Aizen again.

The former taicho of the 5th Squad disappeared and reappeared behind Suigetsu. The young man turned to liquid and fell to the ground in a puddle. However, Suigetsu quickly reformed himself and picked his sword back up, grinning.

"You'll never kill me that way."

"You are getting quite annoying. I see that asking you to stand down will not work," said Aizen as he raised his left hand. "Hado no 90: kurohitsugi (Black Coffin)."

A black box surrounded a bewildered Suigetsu. Then a large number of black spears pierced the box. When the box disappeared Suigetsu was just a puddle again. He again reformed and smirked at Aizen. Thunderclouds began to gather in the sky. Everyone saw flashes of lightning and heard rumbles of thunder signaling an oncoming storm.

"What the? The weather was just fine a few minutes ago. What the hell happened? Does the weather in this dimension change in the blink of an eye?" asked Ichigo.

"No it doesn't. I believe that Sasuke's last attack heated up the atmosphere, creating the perfect conditions for a storm," answered Kakashi.

"Why would he do that, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know for sure, but he is probably planning on creating a super charged Chidori or something that has to do with a lightning attack," replied the Jounin.

"Aizen, you're finished," said a smug Sasuke.

"How do you plan on backing up your threat Sasuke-kun?" asked an amused Aizen.

"With this," answered Sasuke as he extended his right hand and using chakra drew a bolt of lightning to it. "Kirin!"

"_An attack that uses natural lightning? It's impossible to dodge that because lightning strikes in an instant! This is a powerful technique indeed,"_ thought Aizen.

"Sasuke-kun do you really plan on killing me with a technique like that?"

"Of course. Earlier you said my attacks were too slow. Well how about now? This attack will hit you in the blink of an eye. There's no way you can dodge it," answered Sasuke as the lightning took on the form of Kirin (a mythical creature said to ward off evil; highly ranked just below the dragon and phoenix), hence the name of the attack, above Sasuke's head.

Sasuke directed Kirin to strike Aizen, which it did a second later. A bright flash and large explosion engulfed the area Aizen was standing in.

As the flash of light quickly faded, everyone except Tosen, Karin, and Jugo uncovered their eyes to see what had happened. Debris is falling everywhere around a large, smoking crater. Large pieces of earth are crumbling and falling into the hole. Everyone was shocked at the power of Sasuke's jutsu.

"Aizen-sama!" yelled Tosen.

"Kakashi-sensei what the hell just happened?" asked a stunned Naruto.

"Sasuke's attack used natural lightning. Because of that is it more powerful than any lightning jutsu that utilizes chakra. Plus it strikes in the blink of an eye, making it an unavoidable attack, unless of course you're capable of moving at or greater than the speed of lightning," answered Kakashi, who had just copied Kirin with his Sharingan.

After a little while the smoke cleared and everyone could see what had happened. Aizen was no where to be seen. Sasuke, panting heavily from having no chakra left, smirked in victory believing his attack had vaporized Aizen's body to dust. However, all of Sasuke's confidence, arrogance, and smugness left him when he heard Aizen's voice. The lone survivor of the Uchiha Clan is now visibly sweating and his eyes shocked beyond belief as he turned his head to the right. Standing right on the edge of the crater was Aizen!

"Quite an impressive jutsu, Sasuke-kun. If that had hit me I would have been done for. Lucky for me it missed," said Aizen.

"How? It's impossible! You should have been obliterated by that blast! No one can move faster than lightning," said Sasuke, fear creeping into his eyes.

"You didn't actually hit me, even though your attack did hit me," revealed Aizen.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"Your Kirin did indeed hit me. However, that wasn't the real me. It was just another illusion of me. Kudakero Kyōka Suigetsu," said Aizen. His Zanpakutō reformed in his hand and Aizen smiled.

"Sasuke-kun will you join me now?" asked Aizen.

"Never! I'll die before that happens," yelled Sasuke.

"I see," said Aizen. "It can't be helped then." Aizen raised his right hand and pointed it at Sasuke.

"Hado no 33: sōkatsui (Blue Fire, Crash Down)," said Aizen.

A large blue burst of reishi (spirit energy) shot from Aizen's hand directly at Sasuke. Sasuke could do nothing, but stare in horror at the oncoming attack. He had no chakra to counter or escape the attack. Just as Aizen's kido was about to hit Sasuke a huge yellow blast hit it from the side and deflected the attack away from Sasuke.

Aizen just turned his head in the direction the blast came from. Everyone else was thinking the exact same thing, _"What?"_

"Aizen, does your ambition have no end? I see that your trying to take over this dimension too," said a voice.

Everyone turned their heads to the top of the Uchiha hideout. Aizen just smirked at the newcomer or rather newcomers.

"Ah, hello Hirako-taicho, Hiyori-fukutaicho, or rather former taicho and former fukutaicho, and everyone else. Long time no see. How nostalgic this is. I haven't seen any of you in over 100 years," said Aizen.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hirako!" said a stunned Ichigo.

"Yo, Ichigo. I see you guys are having a bit of trouble here. See like I told you. Ya weren't ready to take on Aizen yet. At least without being able to keep your mask on for longer than 10 minutes (made it up; don't know how long Ichigo can keep his mask on now), learning kido and mastering your Hollow powers," said Hirako, his Zanpakutō on his right shoulder.

"Shut it! I know that," said Ichigo, annoyed.

"Glad to hear that. Don't worry about a thing now. I'll help you guys take care of Aizen and these Arrancar."

Shinji had just finished speaking when he got slapped across the face by a sandal.

"Arrgh," grunted the former taicho of the 5th Squad as he was sent flying into a nearby tree.

"Shinji! Don't talk as if you're the only one here. All of us are here to help out," said Hiyori as she landed. Hiyori is a short woman who wears a red jacket. Her distinguishing traits are her temper, a fang that sticks out of the top of her mouth, and her pigtails.

"Oi, oi, oi. That wasn't necessary Hiyori," said Rose, former taicho of the 3rd Squad.

"Of course it was necessary. Shinji was talking as if I don't even exist!" replied Hiyori.

"You're just mad that Shinji never said the line 'Sarugaki Hiyori is my first love' when he's said it to every other girl he's met," pointed out Rose.

"Keh! Who cares what dick-head Shinji says?!" an annoyed Hiyori said.

"Whatever you say, Hiyori. Let's just join everyone else down there shall we?" said Rose, who jumped down.

All the other Vizards jumped down and Shinji rejoined his group, miffed at Hiyori.

"Still getting slapped around by Hiyori, I see, Hirako," said Aizen, amused.

"Aizen, I'm going to kill you this time," said Shinji, glaring at his former fukutaicho.

Naruto turned to Urahara after seeing Hirako getting slapped.

"Urahara-san are these people your 'reliable backup'?" asked Naruto

"That's right. They are able to help us fight Aizen and the Esapda. With the Vizard here we can overwhelm and destroy Aizen's men," answered Urahara.

"Oh, I get it," said Naruto, turning his gaze back to the scene in front of him.

"Don't forget Owner, we can also prevent Aizen from creating the oken," said Tessai, who just finished walking up to Ichigo's party.

Everyone in the vicinity turned their heads at the newcomer, except for the Aizen and his minions and Team Hebi.

"Ah Tessai! I take it nothing went wrong in opening the gate?" asked Urahara.

"Correct. Opening the dimensional gate was no problem."

The Espada were ready for a fight. They looked at the Vizards in earnest.

"Urahara-san, what's the rest of the plan?" aked Ichigo, unsheathing Zangetsu.

"The plan is to attack and engage in one on one fights. Kurosaki-san you will take on Ulquiorra, Hirako-san will fight Aizen, and I'll fight Yammy. Everyone else will confront Sasuke's team, because the rest of the Vizards will take care of the remaining enemies," explained Urahara as he also unsheathed his Zanpakutō.

"Understood," said everyone.

Urahara nodded to Shinji who nodded back. Then, the Vizards pulled out their masks. The reiatsu they put out made everyone flinch a bit, except for Ichigo, Urahara, and Aizen.

"Whoops, now that's a lot or reiatsu. Aizen what would you like to do now?" yelled Gin.

"There's no way around this. We have to retreat," answered Aizen.

"Hai, Aizen-sama!"

With that the sky above Aizen, Gin, Tosen, and the Espada ripped apart. Eight yellow beams of light shot from the holes hit Aizen, Gin, Tosen, and the Espada.

"Negation!" said Rukia.

"Shit!" cursed Ichigo.

Yammy as he was being drawn to Hueco Mundo pointed at Urahara.

"Don't you forget what I said last time. You got off easy this time, hat man, but next time I'm gonna crush you!"

Urahara and everyone else just stared as Aizen's group disappeared.

"Well that was anticlimactic. Wouldn't you say, Kurosaki?" asked Ishida.

"Ah. _Damn! This was the perfect opportunity to defeat Aizen!_"

Back in Konoha

Ichigo and his friends made it back to Konoha. They had no problem in dealing with an injured Sasuke and outnumbered Suigetsu. Sasuke and his team are under lock and key. The Vizards went back to Karakura Town after Aizen retreated. The only thing now was to find out exactly what each world wanted to know about each other.

After a tiring 6 hours of questions and explanations, Ichigo and everyone else from Karakura Town now knows everything that has to do with ninjas and Naruto's gang knows all about Shinigami and what they do. Everyone except for Tsunade left the office.

"Man my head hurts after learning all that," complained Naruto as they walked down the hall.

"Baka," said Sakura, who was walking beside him.

"Eh?! Sakura-chan you're so mean," replied Naruto.

"Well, you're the only person who is complaining that his or her head hurts," Sakura pointed out.

"That's still mean. Man I could go for some ramen. Hey Ichigo want to get some ramen with me?" asked who Naruto turned around, began walking backwards, and looked at the Shinigami.

"Sorry Naruto, but I have to get back home. We're leaving now," replied Ichigo.

"Heh? Wait, you can't leave so fast. At least eat some ramen with me first. It'll be Kakashi-sensei's treat," stated Naruto.

"_Nani? There's no way I'm treating everyone in this group to ramen. I'll be so broke I won't be able to buy more Icha Icha books," _thought the silver haired Jounin. "Naruto I'm not treating anyone to ramen."

"Kakashi-sensei, that's not fair! You promised you'd treat me since I won our bet. Besides Ichigo and his friends want some ramen too," whined Naruto.

"Uh, Naruto I never said I'd eat ramen with you. Anyways I don't want any ramen," said Ichigo.

"Nani?! How can you not want any ramen?" protested Naruto who looked at Ichigo's friends expectantly.

"No I don't want to eat anything right now," said Rukia.

"Me neither," said Renji.

"Same here," replied Ishida, pushing his glasses up.

"I'm with Ichigo," said Sado.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, but I don't feel like eating yet either," smiled Orihime.

The protects and complaints that Naruto was about to sputter out died in his throat after seeing, and I mean really looking at Orihime. Naruto began to mutter incoherent words at the sight of a smiling Orihime.

"_She's beautiful. I haven't seen anyone this pretty since, since never. She's even prettier than Sakura-chan."_

"Well see ya Naruto. If Aizen ever comes back we'll come help you," said Ichigo walking towards the exit with Rukia, Renji, Urahara, Sado, Tessai, and Orihime following.

"Good luck Naruto-kun, Kakashi-kun, Sakura-san, Sai-kun" waved Orihime.

Naruto and his friends watched as Urahara opened a portal back to Karakura Town. The gate closed and Naruto wondered if he would ever see Ichigo and his friends again.

Karakura Town

Ichigo and the others exited to the gate and found themselves in the underground training facility of Urahara's shop.

"Man that was weird. I feel like I don't know how the world works anymore. I mean seriously there are probably more dimensions out there than just Naruto's," said Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, for once I'm with you, but I have a feeling that we won't have to go to other dimensions in the future, only Naruto's" said Ishida.

"Why is that Ishida-kun?" asked Orihime.

"Because now that Aizen has shown interest in that world, he is most likely aiming to become God over there too," replied Ishida.

"That's correct Ishida-san. That is also the reason I gave the Hokage a spirit communication device in case Aizen or the Arrancar ever make an appearance there. The device will let her know immediately that they are there and she can contact me about it. Now if you excuse me I have work to do. I need to set up a permanent gate to Konoha," said Urahara as he Shunpoed away.

"Well I'm going home now," said Ichigo, who also used Shunpo to leave.

Rukia quickly followed Ichigo. Renji grinned knowing what was going on between them and opened a Senkaimon to Soul Society. When Renji was gone Ishida, Sado, and Orihime also went home.

Ichigo quickly got home and went to his room. It was late at night. He got back in his body and quickly became annoyed when Kon began to blabber on and on about his adventures while he was gone. Rukia was no more than 2 minutes behind Ichigo. The second she stepped into Ichigo's room, Kon made a beeline for her.

"Neeeeee-saannnnn!" yelled Kon flying at Rukia.

Rukia got angry, annoyed marks on her head as she heard and saw Kon flying at her. She put her right foot up in the air blocking the stuffed animal from reaching her chest. Kon fell to the ground and groaned when Rukia stomped her foot onto his body with a squeak.

"Thanks for finally shutting him up. I was just about to throw him out the window," said Ichigo.

"Ichigo, I have something I want to talk to you about," said Rukia, taking her foot off Kon and walking towards the bed Ichigo was laying on.

"What is it Rukia? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" asked Ichigo, eyes full of concern.

"No it's not that," answered Rukia as Kon wrapped himself around her left leg. Rukia bent down, yanked Kon off her, and stuffed him in one of the drawers of Ichigo's desk.

"What is it then?" asked Ichigo.

Rukia turned to face Ichigo and contemplated what she wanted to say to him. After a while had passed and Rukia still had not answered him, Ichigo's concern grew even more.

"Rukia, what is it? Answer me, damnit!" concern in his voice.

Rukia couldn't bring herself to say what she intended too. She just sighed and said, "Nothing's wrong. I'm just glad we found you, that you're back, and ok."

"We've already been through this Rukia. Geez you got me worried over nothing."

Rukia became angry at Ichigo and yelled, "Worried over nothing?! I was concerned for your life. How is that nothing? Maybe I shouldn't have even bothered."

The petite Shinigami turned away from Ichigo in a huff.

"What do you mean by that?! I don't need you to worry about me. I can take care of myself!" shouted Ichigo, anger replacing his concern. He got out of his bed and walked up to Rukia.

"And I can take care of myself. You don't need to worry about me all the time either. I don't need you to save me or protect me all the time," yelled Rukia, turning toward Ichigo.

"Well excuse me for showing concern for you!" retorted Ichigo.

"That's exactly what I just said," screamed Rukia.

Both Shinigami turned away from each other after that. They were at it again. Bickering and arguing with each other. Their shouts had not gone unnoticed however. Ichigo's sisters and father had heard it. Isshin burst into Ichigo's room with Yuzu and Karin on his heels.

"Rukia-chan, what's going on here? What did my horrible son do to you?"

"Get out! I don't need you here at the moment!" yelled Ichigo at his father. Ichigo kicked him in the gut which propelled Isshin into the wall of the hallway. He then turned to his sisters.

"Onii-chan! You're finally home!" wailed Yuzu, eyes tearing, as she hugged Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii, I'm glad you're finally home," said Karin.

The two girls left after that. Ichigo shut the door to his room and locked it. He turned back to Rukia who had been watching the whole time with amusement.

"I'm going to bed. Night Rukia," said Ichigo as he got under his bed covers.

Rukia got into Ichigo's closet and laid down. Before she drifted off to sleep she whispered, "Night Ichigo."

Konoha

Naruto went to Ichiraku's by himself after Ichigo had left. He only ate 5 bowels before paying and leaving. He was walking home as it was getting dark when someone came into his view.

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

Sakura had been standing here waiting for Naruto after completing her mission report for Tsunade.

"Naruto, will you walk me home? I have something to ask you," said the medic-nin.

Naruto looked at the pinked haired girl in shock thinking about what to do.

"_What is this? What has gotten into Sakura-chan to make her ask me something like that all of a sudden?!_ Of course I'll walk you home Sakura-chan!"

The walk to Sakura's house was very quiet. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air as the two teammates walked alongside each other. Naruto kept on stealing glances at his companion and could tell that she was thinking about something.

In a little while they reached the door to Sakura's house. The pink haired medic-nin cursed in her head since she hadn't plucked up the courage to ask what she really wanted. Her train of thoughts were interrupted by Naruto.

"Well we're here. What did you want to ask me Sakura-chan?"

Sakura couldn't bring herself to ask him what she really wanted and instead asked something else.

"Will you go with me to visit Sasuke-kun tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course. That's what you've been thinking about? Jeez Sakura-chan you don't have to get all worked up about that," said Naruto.

Sakura got a twitch in her eyes. She pulled her right fist back and threw it at Naruto.

"I wasn't getting worked up over that or anything Naruto! I was just enjoying the walk home," shouted Sakura as she opened her door and slammed it shut.

Naruto got up from the ground and cursed his mouth. He always said the wrong things and that made Sakura violent at him. Then again she's always been violent with him. Naruto turned around and went to his apartment.

Meanwhile in a hospital room that was under surveillance by ANBU guards, Uchiha Sasuke woke up.

"_I need more power. I'm still too weak. I couldn't defeat Aizen. Aizen Sōsuke you will give me power and with it I will kill the man who killed Itachi. He was mine!"_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Karakura Town

The next morning Ichigo woke up before Rukia. It was a Thursday morning and unfortunately Ichigo had to go to school today. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, wash his face, and change into the school uniform. Then he went downstairs to get breakfast. As usual Yuzu was in the kitchen when Ichigo walked in.

"Onii-chan, good morning! Your breakfast is on the table," smiled Yuzu.

"Good morning Ichi-nii," said Karin, who was already sitting at the table.

"Mornin," said Ichigo as he walked towards the table. Just as Ichigo reached the table the hair on his head stood up as he heard a shout that did not please him at all.

"GOOOOODDDDD MOOOORRRRNNNIIIINNNGGG, ICHIGOOOO!" yells Isshin as he jumps at Ichigo's back with his left foot out.

Ichigo quickly grabs the chair in front of him and while turning around swings it at his father. The chair hits Isshin in the left side of his head and sends him flying into the kitchen wall.

"SHUT UP, OLD MAN! Jeez you give me a freakin headache every damn morning," yelled Ichigo as he picked up his plate.

Ichigo filled his plate for enough food for two people, grabbed two pairs of chopsticks and stormed upstairs to his room. Ichigo went over to his closet door and called for Rukia.

"Yo Rukia, breakfast is ready."

Rukia had awoken when the loud noises of Ichigo's and his father's antics reached her ears. A few minutes later she heard Ichigo calling her and saying breakfast is ready. Rukia opened the closet door and looked at Ichigo holding a plate with food. He handed Rukia a pair of chopsticks and the pair began to eat. After finishing the food Ichigo looked Rukia in the eyes. The dark haired Shinigami looked at Ichigo in confusion. He was looking at her with apologetic face.

"I'm sorry," said Ichigo before he walked out of the room.

Rukia blinked in surprise at the spot where Ichigo just stood a few seconds ago. She had never expected Ichigo to apologize for something like what happened last night. In fact she had never even seen Ichigo apologize with that look on his face before.

"_Ichigo, is there something bothering you? You just apologized after one of our arguments,"_ thought Rukia.

Deciding to ask Ichigo about that later, Rukia changes into her school uniform and walks downstairs to walk to school with Ichigo. However, he wasn't waiting for her. In fact Ichigo was no longer in the house. He had gone on ahead to school without her. Thanking Yuzu for the information Rukia ran out the front door towards Karakura High.

Rukia ran as fast as her gigai would let her. She ran into Inoue on the way. The smiling girl was just walking to school, humming, and thinking about her _lunch_. Rukia ran up to Inoue to see if she saw Ichigo yet today.

"Inoue!" shouted Rukia, causing said girl to turn around.

"Oh Kuchiki-san! Ohaiyo (Good morning)!" waved Inoue just as Rukia caught up.

"Inoue have you seen Ichigo today?"

"Kurosaki-kun? No I haven't seen him yet today. Why, is something wrong with him?" asked Inoue.

"Ano...I'm not really sure. Ichigo and I had an argument last night. It's just that he apologized to me this morning and his expression was vulnerable. He's never done that to me before," replied Rukia.

"Kurosaki-kun must have been really sorry then," smiled Inoue.

"What do you mean, Inoue?" asked Rukia, curious.

"It's just that, Kurosaki-kun has never really apologized to anyone like that before. I don't think he's shown anyone his vulnerable side before. You're probably the first person to ever see it," answered Inoue.

"I see," Rukia said thoughtfully.

"Kuchiki-san you're a very lucky person," said Inoue softly.

"What are you talking about Inoue?" asked Rukia.

"Huh? Did I say that outloud? No, no, no I didn't mean anything. I was just thinking about something. Anyways Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun is probably at school by now," said Inoue.

"Arigatou, Inoue," said Rukia as she ran to school leaving Inoue to think.

"_Kuchiki-san is lucky to have Kurosaki-kun. I wish I could be selfish and have Kurosaki-kun for myself, but I can't. Kurosaki-kun already loves Kuchiki-san. I can tell with the way they act to each other. My love for him spans 5 lives, but their love for each other spans an eternity." _Those thoughts brought Inoue close to tears as the man she loves is already taken. _"I-I should move on not only for my-myself, but for Kurosaki-kun and Ku-Kuchiki-san too."_

At school Ichigo was sitting at his desk thinking. However a loud, obnoxious person interrupted his train of thought.

"IIIIIIIICCCHHHIIIIIGGGOOOO!!" yelled Asano Keigo as he ran through the door and jumped at Ichigo, only to be met with a fist.

"Yo, Keigo," said Ichigo in a monotone.

Keigo slowly sunk to the ground as Kojima Mizuiro walked up to the group around Ichigo's desk. He stepped on Keigo's face because he was too busy with his phone to notice Keigo on the floor.

"Aahh, what was that for Mizuiro? You didn't have to do that!" shouted Keigo jumping up.

"Eh? What were you doing on the floor, Asano-san? You know when you're on the floor you look like you're a part of the tiles," replied Mizuiro.

"Nani?! I do not look anything like the floor right Ichigo?" asked Keigo.

"Urusse (shut up)!" shot Ichigo, glaring at Keigo.

"Nani? You're mean Ichigo. And here I was going to invite you to hang out today afterschool. I guess we'll just have to go without you Ichigo, right Sado?" annoyed Keigo.

"Gomen (sorry), but I have other things to do today," replied Sado.

Keigo's face turned aghast as he turned to everyone else, whom just shook their heads. This made Keigo all dramatic and annoying.

"You guys never want to hang out. Why, why? Fine I'll just go by myself," said Keigo hoping someone would feel bad and say they would go with him. When no one did, Keigo gave up and decided to annoy Ichigo some more.

"Oi, Ichigo, I have a secret. I know what you really are," whispered Keigo.

"Nani?" asked an interested and scared Ichigo.

"I know that you like to wear a kuroi (black) kimono out of school," chuckled Keigo.

"What did you say?" asked Ichigo as he glared daggers at Keigo. Sado tensed up.

"I know that you are really a Shi-" said Keigo before a fist knocked him to the ground. Ichigo was standing up with his right hand out. He was just about to yell at Keigo when the arrival of a certain violet eyed person stopped him.

Rukia walked into the class and immediately spotted Ichigo. "Ichigo," called Rukia.

"Rukia, what is it?" asked Ichigo as she walked up to him.

"Ichigo, you need to come with me," replied Rukia as she kneed him in the gut.

Ichigo fell over in pain and was dragged out of the room by Rukia who was saying he needed to go to the nurse.

"She hit him again, didn't she?" asked Mizuiro, who received no answer.

Everyone else arrived. The bell rang and class started. The teacher walked in and started taking attendance. Ichigo and Rukia were on the roof.

"Why did you hit me, Rukia?" asked a miffed Ichigo.

Instead of answering Rukia turned towards Ichigo and asked a question. "Ichigo, is there something wrong?"

This caught Ichigo off guard and his eyes widened in surprise, eyes no longer glaring at the person in front of him. "What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine," was the reply.

"Oh, cause you were acting strange this morning," said Rukia, softly.

"I wasn't acting strange. What makes you say that, Rukia?"

"You showed me your vulnerability and apologized to me. Ichigo, you've never done that before. So tell me what's going on with you. I can help," replied Rukia.

Ichigo looked down so his hair covered his eyes and Rukia couldn't look into them. He spoke in a low tone that no one 4 feet away could hear.

"Nothing is going on with me, Rukia. I just have a lot on my mind. I need time to sort it out, okay. You don't have to worry about me. Thanks for your concern Rukia."

Rukia's eyes softened and a small smile formed upon hearing those words.

"Ichigo, I'm always here if you need help. I always worry about you," said Rukia.

Ichigo brought his head up and looked at Rukia. Her words brought him comfort and calm from his thoughts.

"Rukia, arigatou."

"Ah."

Ichigo decided to ask her the question that has been plaguing his mind ever since he got back home.

"Rukia, you're not going to go back to Soul Society after the war with Aizen are you?"

Before Rukia could answer, a Senkaimon appeared and opened beside them. Ichigo and Rukia turned their head to see who was coming. The person who emerged from the gate surprised both of them.

"Long time no see, Kurosaki, Kuchiki," said a smiling Ukitake.

"Ukitake-taicho! Good to see you," said a surprised Rukia.

"Ohaiyo Ukitake-taicho. What brings you here?" asked Ichigo, recovering from his surprise.

"Kurosaki, you must come with me to Soul Society immediately. Kuchiki, you can come if you so wish," explained Ukitake.

"Wait, why do I need to go to Soul Society? Did I do something wrong?" asked Ichigo, a bit scared.

"No, no. Kurosaki Ichigo you are not going to Soul Society for committing a crime. You're coming to Soul Society for an unheard of occasion," smiled Ukitake.

"An unheard of occasion? What exactly does that mean?" asked Ichigo.

"You'll see soon enough, Kurosaki," answered Ukitake.

"Ukitake-taicho, could you please enlighten us? Why does Ichigo have to go to Soul Society? Why did they send you a taicho for this when they could have sent a subordinate instead? What is so important that you were sent to get Ichigo?" asked Rukia.

"Yamamoto-sōtaichō has requested a meeting with you, Ichigo. Come, follow me," said Ukitake as he entered the portal.

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other with questioning eyes. What could the sōtaichō (General Commander) want with Ichigo. Wanting to know the answer Ichigo and Rukia went through the gate. After a bit of walking Ukitake, Ichigo, and Rukia emerged at Sōkyoku Hill where Yamamoto was waiting for them. Ukitake took his place next to Yamamoto and Ichigo and Rukia faced the two taicho.

"Yamamoto-sotaicho, what do you need to see Ichigo for?" asked Rukia bowing.

"Yea, what do you need me for?" added Ichigo before being hit in the gut.

"Rukia what the hell was that for?" asked Ichigo angrily.

"You need to show respect to sotaicho. Bow when you greet him," replied Rukia.

Clang. The sound of Yamamoto banging his staff against the rocky floor brought Ichigo's and Rukia's small quarrel to an end.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, due to the events caused by Aizen, the power of the Arrancar he has created, the need to fortify Soul Society's position, and after much discussion, I, Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni, grant you the rank of fukutaicho of the 13th Squad. If you accept then you will be expected to become a permanent Shinigami and live here in Seireitei. Kurosaki Ichigo what is your decision?" explained the old Shinigami.

Ichigo looked stunned while Rukia was happy and shocked at the same time.

"I-I-I, don't know what to say Yamamoto-san. Would it be too much to give me some time to time about it a bit?" stammered a still shocked Ichigo.

The old man opened both his eyes and stared intently at Ichigo for a moment before replying, "Very well. I shall give you 3 days to make a decision. You can return home until I call for you again. However, before you go I believe that Ukitake-taicho has something of importance to discuss with you Kurosaki," said Yamamoto, turning his head towards the white haired man next to him who only nodded in agreement.

With that the taicho of the 1st Squad left via Shunpo and Ukitake stepped forward to address Ichigo and Rukia.

"Ok, Kurosaki, Kuchiki, now that that discussion is over follow me to the squad headquarters please. We will discuss our matter there in my office," said Ukitake.

A few minutes later and several uses of Shunpo, Ichigo, Rukia, and Ukitake were outside the taicho's office. Turning around Ukitake addressed the two Shinigami behind him.

"Kuchiki, I'm sorry but you'll have to remain out here until I'm done talking with Kurosaki here," Ukitake said kindly.

"But Ukitake-taicho, a discussion about our squad's fukutaicho position should not take place without me since you are going to be talking to Ichigo about it. The idiot is going to need my help since he is new here and I should know what you plan to do with him because of that," explained Rukia.

Ukitake was about to reply when Ichigo lost his cool.

"Oi! Who are you calling an idiot?" threatened Ichigo.

Ichigo's answer was an elbow to his gut, which made him groan in pain and fall to the ground.

"Hey! What the hell was th-" yelled Ichigo, as he was getting up before his head was pushed back down by a foot.

"Ukitake-taicho, please allow me to sit in on the conversation you will be having with Ichigo," pleaded Rukia, as she applied more pressure to Ichigo's head.

"Gomen, Kuchiki, but this is a discussion only for the taicho and his future fukutaicho. Now could you please let Kurosaki go so I can have my meeting with him?" said Ukitake with a warm smile.

"Understood Ukitake-taicho," bowed Rukia as she let Ichigo go.

Ichigo slowly got up, muttering curses at Rukia and followed Ukitake into his office. Rukia ignored the remarks Ichigo said and watched with worry as the door closed and locked.

Ukitake took his seat behind his desk and motioned for Ichigo to sit in a chair. After Ichigo sat down, Ukitake began.

"Kurosaki, you probably know what this private meeting is about," said Ukitake seriously.

"Ah. I would like to know everything, Ukitake," replied Ichigo.

"Of course, but you must realize that you are going to have a lot of work to do if you accept the fukutaicho position, especially in my squad. However, that is exactly why I pressed for you to become fukutaicho of my squad," said Ukitake.

"Oh, yeah, I guess. Renji always complains about the paperwork he has to do, but I never said I was going to accept the position and live in Soul Society," said Ichigo.

"And that brings me to the other subject we are here to talk about, Kuchiki Rukia," mentioned Ukitake, who raised his eyebrow as Ichigo suddenly looked more eager and alert than he has ever been.

"If you want to be with her you must be a full time Shinigami. That is the only obstacle you have other than the fact that she is a Kuchiki and you have to deal with Byakuya-taicho," continued Ukitake.

"But I'm fairly certain that you will have no problem Kurosaki, at becoming a taicho, especially since you will have mostly taicho duties since I get sick a lot or getting my subordinate," finished Ukitake, smiling at Ichigo's reddening face.

"Ah, arigatou, Ukitake-san. I still haven't decided though," Ichigo said gruffly.

"Well that's alright. I'm sure whichever choice you make will be the right one. If you do choose to live in Soul Society though you will have to tell your family about it," said Ukitake.

"I know, but I'm still thinking about it," replied Ichigo.

"Good. I'm glad. Now I believe that we are finished here, Kurosaki," said Ukitake as he stood.

"Thanks again, Ukitake-san," said Ichigo as he stood up.

Ichigo turned and walked to the doors. He found Rukia leaning against the wall a few feet from the door. As he walked towards Rukia, Ichigo wondered if she had eavesdropped on his meeting with Ukitake before shaking his head at the thought of that. Rukia was an honorable person and even if she did eavesdrop they were definitely talking too low for her to hear through the door.

"Oi, Rukia," a calm Ichigo said as he reached the short Shinigami.

"Ichigo..." Rukia said with some hesitancy in her voice.

"What is it Rukia? Did something happen?" asked a now worried Ichigo.

"Nothing, never mind," replied Rukia, turning away from him.

"Wait Rukia! You can tell me anything. I'll always be here for you," said Ichigo as he grabbed her shoulder.

"You'll always be here for...me?" asked a shocked Rukia, eyes widening.

"Of course. No matter what I'll always be there for you," answered Ichigo, his resolve unshakeable as he turned Rukia to face him.

"So that means that...you've decided to stay here...in Soul Society...with me?" questioned Rukia, happiness starting to fill her.

"Eh? No, no, no. I didn't mean it like that. I meant I will always help you even if I'm not in Soul Society and you are. I haven't made my decision yet," sputtered Ichigo.

"Oh...I see," said Rukia as all her happiness evaporated and she turned away again. "That's fine. I understand if you choose to stay in the Human World. I mean you did have a life before you met me, Ichigo. You probably want that life back without me distracting and annoying you. You still have your father and sisters too, not to mention Inoue, Ishida, Sado, and all your other friends. I mean why would you want to stay here without all your family and friends? It's alright Ichigo, stay with them," finished Rukia as she walked away to hide her hurt.

"_Why would Ichigo want to stay here? Of course Ichigo wouldn't stay here. He doesn't have anyone that important in Soul Society. I mean he does value Renji's friendship and cares about me, but probably not enough to take the fukutaicho position. Ichigo might want to become a taicho, but I don't think he wants that now. Maybe when he's older. I was foolish to think Ichigo might want to stay here. I shouldn't have let him in so close. It hurts so much I want to cry. No, I can't let Ichigo see me like this. I have to get out of here. I will not let him see me so vulnerable. Maybe I should stay here instead of going back with Ichigo."_

Ichigo reached out for Rukia before she got too far away and grasped her shoulder saying, "Rukia, like I said, I haven't made my decision yet. I just need some time to think about it. There's a good chance that I'm going to choose stay in Karakura ,but there is also a good chance I choose to become an official Shinigami. Also I want to say that I don't know where you got the idea I have no friends in Soul Society cause I do. You, Rukia are my friend as is Renji. And just because I have family and more friends in the Human World doesn't mean that will sway me. I don't care about the amount of friends I have, just the quality of them," explained Ichigo.

Ichigo turned Rukia around, but was unable to see her face as she had hung her head. He wanted to read her expression and find out what was wrong with her, but Rukia's eyes were shaded by her hair.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" asked Ichigo, concern in his voice.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo after a bit in which she hid her sadness and hurt.

"It's nothing, Ichigo. I'm fine," replied Rukia.

"Well, I guess if you're fine I'm going to go home now. _Something seems to be bugging Rukia, but she doesn't want to talk about it. I guess I'll find out whenever she's ready to talk. _Are you coming?" asked Ichigo.

Rukia looked intently at into Ichigo's eyes for a moment before answering, "No, I'm just going to stay here and wait for you to come back in 3 days," replied Rukia.

"Ah," grunted Ichigo as he used Shunpo to get to the Senkaimon.

Ichigo spent the next 3 days with his family and friends while thinking about his predicament. He knows that he will miss the people in the world he doesn't choose. On the last day Ichigo finally made up his mind. He had done a lot of thinking over the past 72 hours and Ichigo knows that it is the right choice. Arriving at Urahara's shop, Ichigo waits until the gate opens so he can go back to Soul Society and tell the sotaicho his decision.

When the gate opens it reveals Rukia. She had volunteered to escort Ichigo back to Soul Society. She herself had done a lot of thinking the past few days. If Ichigo decided to stay in the Human World then she would ask for a permanent station at Karakura Town. However, if Ichigo decides to become a permanent Shinigami and become fukutaicho of her squad then that would be fine with her. Either way she would still get to be with Ichigo.

Rukia and Ichigo walked in silence toward the exit of the tunnel. When they reached the end and exited Ichigo found himself at the familiar area of Sōkyoku Hill. Yamamoto was already there waiting for Ichigo. As soon as Ichigo and Rukia walked up to the 1st Squad taicho he opened his eyes and said...

"Kurosaki Ichigo, what is your decision?"

Ichigo turned his head to look at Rukia for a moment who was facing forward, but looking at him out of the corner of her eye, before turning back to the sotaicho and looking him directly in the eye.

"Yamamoto-sotaicho, I, Kurosaki Ichigo have decided to accept your offer and become fukutaicho of the 13th Squad."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: O.o I updated well not a real update, sorry! Wow it's been awhile. School made me put off writing until the beginning of May and then I got dragged to work all day Mon-Sat the past few weeks with no access to a computer. I added a little bit to the end here. I finished chapter 11 too, but I'll put that up whenever I finish chapter 12.

Chapter 10

Konoha

Naruto awoke the next morning as soon as the sun hit his eyes. He sat up and yawned only to grunt in pain. Naruto quickly shut his mouth and rubbed the sore spot on his left cheek with his left hand. That was the spot where Sakura had clobbered him after his stupid remark. After a few minutes of rubbing, Naruto went to his freezer and took out an ice pack, which he slapped onto his left cheek and sat in the kitchen chair. Ten minutes later he chucked the ice pack into the sink. Naruto then went about his morning routine of brushing his teeth, washing his face, making his bed, and changing into his ninja outfit. Naruto had just finished taking off his pajamas when the door knocked. Forgetting to put on his other clothes, like the idiot he is, Naruto went to his door and opened it. The second he opened the door he saw Sakura standing out there.

When Naruto opened the door Sakura immediately noticed his lack of clothing and turned a nice shade of red. Naruto oblivious to his lack of modesty wondered what was wrong with Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" asked Naruto, concern in his voice.

Sakura blushing furiously shouted at him, "Baka! You're wearing nothing, but your boxers!"

"Eh?" questioned Naruto, as he looked down at himself. Naruto's whole body turned as red as a tomato and he screamed in embarrassment. Naruto quickly yanked Sakura into his apartment and shut the door. Then, he grabbed his outfit on his bed and ran into the bathroom while shouting, "Be right back, Sakura-chan."

Three minutes later Naruto came out of the bathroom, fully dressed. He found Sakura sitting on his bed waiting for him. Both of their blushes had gone away, though Naruto was still feeling embarrassed.

"So, Sakura-chan why did you come here this morning?" asked Naruto awkwardly.

"Baka! I thought I asked you to visit Sasuke-kun with me last night and you agreed."

"Oh, right. Guess I forgot!" smiled Naruto sheepishly.

"That's a surprise," replied Sakura, sarcastically.

"Hey! Sakura-chan, I'm not that stupid. I'm just a bit forgetful."

"Whatever, let's go," said Sakura as she got up and walked to the door.

"Fine," muttered Naruto as he followed Sakura to the hospital.

The two teammates reached the hospital about 5 minutes later. Sakura walked up to the nurse in the lobby with Naruto trailing behind her, his hands behind his head. After finding out which room Sasuke was in the two headed there. The ANBU stationed outside Sasuke's room let them in. However, when Naruto and Sakura walked in the room both of their eyes widened in shock. Sasuke was nowhere to be found!!!

Karakura Town

As the sun slowly rose in the sky Kurosaki Ichigo laid in his bed, sleeping peacefully. However, his peace never lasted long and as if on cue a faint shout caused Ichigo to sit straight up in his bed.

"Ichigo!" said a muffled voiced that Ichigo immediately identified as his father's.

The orange haired young man quickly got out of bed and prepared himself for his father's daily antics of attacking him. Ichigo scanned his room for signs of Isshin, but saw nothing.

Suddenly, Ichigo was crushed by Isshin who came at his son from the light where Hitsugaya's team snuck in from.

"GGOOOOD MOOORRRNINGGG IIICHIIIGOOOO!!" yelled Isshin as he landed on his son.

"BASTARD!! ATTACKING ME LIKE THIS IN THE MORNING!! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME??!!" shouted Ichigo as he pushed his father off of him.

"OH MY SON, IT SEEMS THAT I STILL HAVE MUCH TO TEACH YOU!! I KNEW THAT I HAVE BEEN LETTING YOU OFF TOO EASY LATELY!! FROM NOW ON WE WILL SPEND SOME QUALITY FATHER-SO..." said Isshin before being pummeled by Ichigo.

"Urusse! I don't need to spend time with you old man! And stop yelling cause there are people still trying to sleep," said Ichigo as he kicked his father out of his room and shut the door.

At that moment the closet door slid open and Rukia jumped out.

"Ichigo, do you have to be so loud in the morning?" questioned Rukia.

"I was loud? What about my dad? He was louder than me and he attacked me as usual. I'm sure he was the one who woke you up," answered Ichigo.

"I'll admit your dad woke me up, but still you were loud too. I was actually able to get a good night's sleep for the first time in 4 days and you and your father had to wake me up," said Rukia crossing her arms.

The last remark immediately caught Ichigo's attention. He wondered what Rukia was talking about.

"Rukia, what do you mean by getting a good night's sleep for the first time in 4 days?" asked Ichigo.

Rukia froze at Ichigo's question and realizing what she said, Rukia silently cursed herself for letting that bit of information slip out.

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Rukia as she stared at anywhere, but Ichigo.

She knew Ichigo could tell that she was lying and was hoping against hope that he would let it go. However, that would not be the case when Rukia heard Ichigo speak.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Rukia. Answer my question," said Ichigo.

"I didn't mean anything about it. It just slipped out," said Rukia, who moved and looked down at the floor.

"Damn it, Rukia! Don't beat around the bush. Answer my question already!" yelled Ichigo.

"Make me fool!" hollered Rukia as she brought her head up to look at Ichigo, violet eyes daring him to argue with her.

"I will if you don't give me an answer in the next few minutes!" Ichigo shouted back.

"Then make me answer you now cause I won't answer you in the next century!" yelled Rukia.

"Fine then!" said Ichigo before he quickly closed in on Rukia.

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise as Ichigo came at her. The petite Shinigami took a step back back for every step Ichigo took towards her. Soon enough Rukia's back came into contact with the door to the closet. Ichigo then put his hands on the door, one on each side of Rukia, effectively trapping her. Rukia had a look of complete astonishment and stared straight into Ichigo's amber eyes, wondering what he would do.

"Tell me," demanded Ichigo, gritting his teeth.

Ichigo's voice snapped Rukia out of her surprise.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this Ichigo?" questioned Rukia as she looked down at her feet.

Ichigo put his head down before he replied, "Cause if something is bothering you Rukia, I want to know so I can help. I care about you."

Rukia's eyes softened when she heard Ichigo's last remark. He cares about her and wants to help. This admittance made Rukia smirk.

"What was that Ichigo? You care about me?" said Rukia in teasing voice.

Rukia's tone of voice made Ichigo look up. He saw her eyes shining with a certain gleam and a smug expression on her face. This made Ichigo annoyed.

"Of course I care about you Rukia. We've been through a lot together and will go through more in the future war. If your gonna make fun of me I'm gonna..." began Ichigo, but got cut off by Rukia's next statement.

"Ichigo, I care about you too," interrupted Rukia softly, a warm smile on her face.

Ichigo, shocked at the way Rukia is acting drops his hands to his sides, which allows her to escape to the bed. When Rukia's words finally completely register in his mind Ichigo turns towards his bed to look at the raven-haired girl. His expression turns serious as he has a new question he wants an answer to.

"Rukia, is that the reason you couldn't get a good night's sleep for the past day?" asked Ichigo.

"That is part of the reason," replied Rukia, sitting on the bed with her hands in her lap.

"What's the other reason, Rukia?" asked Ichigo after Rukia remained quiet for a minute.

Rukia put her head down, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Slowly she raised her head and opened her eyes, looking directly into Ichigo's amber eyes.

"Ichigo, I-...," began Rukia before another person's voice interrupted.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, come with me," commanded the voice of Hitsugaya Tōshirō.

"Tōshirō? What are you doing here?" questioned Ichigo.

A vein formed on the 10th Squad's taicho as he replied to Ichigo's questions, "It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you Kurosaki, especially since you are now a fukutaicho. You must to show your superiors respect and set a good example for other Shinigami."

"Whatever Tōshirō. I'm not a fukutaicho yet. At least until I complete the training I have to do first. So until then I'm still gonna call you Tōshirō, _Hitsugaya-taicho_," said Ichigo in a mock voice.

"What did you just say?! Kuro-," yelled Hitsugaya, but Rukia interrupted.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, could you please tell us why we have to go with you?" spoke Rukia to prevent an argument.

"I was just getting to that before Kurosaki disrespected me. Kurosaki, Kuchiki, come with me to Urahara's shoten. There are important developments that have taken place and need to be discussed," replied Hitsugaya.

"What happened Tōshirō? What's going on?" demanded Ichigo.

This time Hitsugaya ignored Ichigo calling him by his first name. Instead he just said they would find out at Urahara's.

After Ichigo told Isshin he was going out for a bit with Rukia and pummeling his father into a wall, who thought they were going on a date and making a scene about it, the two met Hitsugaya outside. The three Shinigami headed to Urahara's shoten.

Upon arriving at Urahara's they found the shopkeeper outside waiting for them.

"Welcome, Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san, Hitsugaya-taicho," said Urahara in a sing-song voice while he waved his fan.

Ichigo, Rukia, and Tōshirō went inside the shop and found that Yoruichi, Ishida, Sado, Matsumoto, Renji, and Inoue were already sitting around the table. After Ichigo, Rukia, and Tōshirō sat down Urahara begain telling everyone what happened.

"Aizen has made his move on that other dimension. He got that revenge-driven boy to join him," began Urahara.

"Nani?! Naruto's friend joined Aizen?! When? How?" sputtered Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-san, calm down. I'll explain all I know. Yesterday, I received a summon from the Hokage. Sasuke was no longer in his hospital room and the guards outside never saw him leave or anyone unauthorized enter. So she asked me to see if it was possibly Aizen that had something to do with this. Using my fabulous scanner that can tell me what kind of reishi residue is in the area I detected Arrancar reiatsu in the room. One of Aizen's Arrancar took Sasuke to Las Noches," explained Urahara.

"What do we do then?" asked Rukia.

"Aizen could be making his move at any moment now. Thats why Matsumoto and I are here now. We and the rest of your friends are the advance response team. Abarai decided to join us for some reason. Kurosaki, you need to get your training started now. Kuchiki will help you with some of that along with Urahara and Yoruichi," said Tōshirō.

"Ah, understood," said Ichigo as he stood up.

"Well Kurosaki-san, shall we commence your training again?" questioned Urahara.

"Yea, let's start now so I can be ready sooner," responded Ichigo.

Ichigo, Rukia, Yoruichi, and Urahara went down to the underground training room while everyone else went home except for Renji, who decided to freeload off Urahara again.

Urahara made Ichigo start off with fighting against a dummy.

"Kurosaki-san, I want you to have a warm-up match against this dummy. When you pierce this dummy with your Zanpakuto it will take on the form of your greatest rival. Think of this like your Bankai training only your Zanpakuto's spirit won't be the one you fight against," explained Urahara.

When Zangetsu was stabbed into the dummy it took the form of Grimmjow. The fake Grimmjow is exactly like the original only it is as strong as Ichigo since he was the one that supplied the reiatsu. Ichigo and fake Grimmjow charged at each other. They used Shunpo or Sonido and zanjutsu against one another. Ichigo lost to the fake Grimmjow. He received a beating to his face similar to his first fight against the real Grimmjow. During the flurry of punches, Ichigo went through memories of Los Noches.

"_Why is this happening again? I needed Bankai to defeat a Privaron Espada when Kenpachi only needed his Shikai and kendo with two hands to defeat the 5__th__ Espada, released. That Espada blocked my attacks bare-handed, but didn't do that against Kenpachi. I defeated Kenpachi when I couldn't even use Bankai. So why couldn't I beat Grimmjow, the 6__th__ Espada without my mask?! Why was he able to beat me in Bankai so easily?! Byakuya apparently had little difficulty against the 7__th__ Espada. I beat Byakuya in Soul Society."_

The fake Grimmjow sent Ichigo into the air with an uppercut to the chin and two-handed smashed him back into the ground. Ichigo struggled to get up and the dummy disappeared.

"Why am I so weak? Why?! I should be stronger than this! What is wrong with me?!" yelled Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-san, I can answer that," said Urahara.

Ichigo turned around to see Urahara sitting on a small rock hill waving his fan in front of his face. The frustrated Shinigami stood up on his feet and faced the mysterious shopkeeper.

"Urahara, you know what my problem is?" questioned an upset Ichigo.

"Well I wouldn't really call it a problem, more of a condition," the wiley shopkeeper replied.

"Tell me," demanded the orange haired man.

"As you wish, Kurosaki-san. You see your problem is...," began Urahara.

R&R plz!!

~CodeBleach~


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Urahara-san, could you run that by me again? What is my condition that makes me weak?" questioned a bewildered Ichigo.

"The condition that affects how powerful you, Kurosaki-san, are is love," replied Urahara calmly as if he was just telling someone the weather.

"H-how, w-w-what do you mean? What are you talking about? What does l-lo-love have anything to do with this?" stammered a shocked Ichigo.

Urahara stopped waving his fan and placed it so it covered everything below his eyes to hide the smile on his face. If Ichigo ever saw the smirk he would clobber him with Zangetsu.

"Kurosaki-san, love has everything to do with your predicament. You see when you are fighting to save and protect the person you love, your power is much greater," answered Urahara.

"Then shouldn't I always be at the same strength. I always fight to protect the ones I love and cherish," reasoned Ichigo.

"Ah, but that is where you are not understanding my explanation," spoke Urahara, who began waving his fan again.

"What do you mean?" questioned Ichigo.

"The love that I'm talking about is not the love you have for a close friend or even the love you have for your family. The love that I'm talking about is the kind of love someone has for their soulmate," explained Urahara. "Do you get it now, Kurosaki-san?" asked Urahara.

"I-I-I don't know what your talking about Urahara. You don't really think my ability is influenced by love do you?"

"Ah, but I do Kurosaki-san. You realize it too, don't you? Your just hiding it so others won't know. Why though? Could it be that you want to tell the person you love first before anyone else knows, Kurosaki-san? I think that is a bit too late anyway. Anyone with eyes can tell the way you feel about Kuchiki-san...." said Urahara before getting interrupted.

"Wh-what? How did......?" stammered Ichigo, eyes in shock.

"How did I know? How did I find out? It's obvious Kurosaki-san. In fact it is also obvious that Kuchiki-san feels the same way about you. Both of you are just too stubborn to admit it to each other. Actually you and Kuchiki-san did admit it to yourselves a lot quicker than I expected. Now all you have to do is tell her how you feel and she will tell you how she feels," said Urahara, a twinkle in his right eye.

"Urahara-san, lets just say that I believe your _theory_." began Ichigo.

"It's no theory, Kurosaki-san. It's fact," stated Urahara.

"Care to tell me how your _theory_ explains my fighting capability?" asked Ichigo.

"Ah, of course, Kurosaki-san. When I graciously helped you regain your Shinigami powers free of charge and opened a portal to Soul Society so you could save Kuchiki-san, what exactly happened? Your will to save Kuchiki-san helped you turn back into a Shinigami and not a Hollow. Your, dare I say it again, love for Kuchiki-san helped you defeat all who stood in the way of saving her. In your battles you defeated Madarame-san and the whole 11th Squad, Abarai-fukutaicho, Zaraki-taicho, 4 fukutaicho at the same time, and Kuchiki-taicho. You obtained bankai in record time and stopped the Sōkyoku from executing Kuchiki-san. In other words you, Kurosaki-san were completely successful in your effort to save Kuchiki-san," explained Urahara.

"But I failed to stop Aizen from hurting Rukia. I couldn't save her when Ichimaru was about to kill her. I-" responded Ichigo.

"Stop right there, Kurosaki-san. Those failures happened when you were in no position to do anything. You were completely exhausted after your battle with Kuchiki-taicho," answered Urahara.

"When Grimmjow hurt Rukia, I couldn't do anything. What about that?" wondered Ichigo.

"You were not yourself at that time, Kurosaki-san. You had lost your resolve," replied Urahara. "Think about it, Kurosaki-san. When you went to save Inoue-san you lost almost every battle you were in. That former Espada you fought would've defeated if he didn't force you to use bankai. You barely defeated Grimmjow and lost badly to Ulquiorra when you found out he was the one who abducted Inoue-san. That shows you the difference between love for a friend and love for your soulmate."

Ichigo seemed lost in thought. He was absorbing and going over everything Urahara had said the past 20 minutes. Urahara stood up to leave.

"That's all I have to say, Kurosaki-san. Since this discussion is done I must go. I have some important things to attend to," said Urahara as he left.

Ichigo was left sitting in one spot in the training room while Urahara made his way up to the store. Unknown to both of them a certain raven haired Shinigami had heard the whole conversation.

Kuchiki Rukia had been training under Yoruichi to achieve her bankai. They were taking a break as Rukia and Yoruichi opted not to use the dummy method of attaining bankai since it posed a huge risk; that risk was one of the reasons Rukia loves Ichigo so much because he risked his life to achieve bankai to save her. The sole reason Ichigo attained his bankai was for her. Rukia wants to achieve bankai herself so she can fight alongside Ichigo without him having to worry about her as much.

However, all thoughts of getting bankai left Rukia's mind at the moment. The only thought going through the petite, violet-eyed Shinigami's mind is that Ichigo loves her. "_Urahara said Ichigo loves me, that he's my soulmate and I'm his...Ichigo didn't deny what Urahara said....Ic-Ichigo loves me!!_"

Many different emotions were rushing through Rukia. Her heart was beating rapidly and her chest was swelling with happiness, astonishment, joy, disbelief, and amazement, but mostly love; love for the man just a few meters from her. The emotions were overwhelming Rukia and she got caught up in them. The raven-haired Shinigami ran at Ichigo.

Ichigo heard someone coming in his direction. He turned and only caught sight of black before he was sent sprawling to the ground. Ichigo blinked and looked down at who had tackled him to the ground. He found violet eyes staring up at his own amber eyes. Kuchiki Rukia had her arms around Ichigo's body and she was looking at him with tears, warmth, and something Ichigo couldn't identify in her eyes.

"Ru-Rukia! What going on? Did something happen?" stammered Ichigo.

"Ichi-Ichigo! Ichigo!" was the only word Rukia could say.

"Rukia, what's wrong?! Tell me," grunted Ichigo as Rukia's hold on him tightened.

"Bakamono, there's nothing wrong. I'm just really happy right now," whispered Rukia as she buried her face into Ichigo's chest. She sighed in bliss when Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ah," said Ichigo who stayed quiet for a bit because he sensed Rukia wanted a moment. "Rukia, is there a reason to why you're hugging me like this and happy?" asked Ichigo after a while.

Ichigo's question broke the peace that Rukia was enjoying. She didn't get mad or annoyed though. Instead, Rukia just moved her head back a bit until she could stare straight into Ichigo's eyes and smiled. Rukia has decided to finally tell Ichigo how she feels and isn't scared of rejection because she knows Ichigo loves her too; eventually he'd tell her he lovers her, but Rukia doesn't want to wait that long for the carrot top to work up the courage for it.

"Ichigo, aishiteru," spoke Rukia softly with a gentle smile.

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't believe what he just heard. _"Did Rukia just say what I think she said?!?! I think she did! Rukia loves me!! She does love me!! I need to tell her how I feel too. I've gotta. Come on Ichigo, you can do this."_

Ichigo tightened his hold on Rukia, which had loosened after what just Rukia said. He stared straight into her amethyst orbs and tenderly spoke the words Rukia has been longing to hear. "Rukia, aishiteru."

Rukia thought that it wasn't possible, but somehow she became even happier and more emotional after hearing Ichigo say it. Knowing someone loves you and hearing that person actually say it are two totally different things.

Ichigo and Rukia stayed in each others arms for awhile. They were content being within each others embrace. At the top of the ladder leading upstairs to the shoten, Urahara and Yoruichi smiled knowingly. They looked at each other, nodded, and closed the trap door.

"Rukia, does this mean that we're together now?" questioned Ichigo after a long while.

"Ah, Ichigo, we're together," replied his new girlfriend with no hesitation. Rukia then thought of something that she has always been wondering about. She tried asking Ichigo once about it near the beginning of their partnership, but he had vehemently refused. The raven haired beauty never brought it up again because more important matters kept on popping up. However, in this moment of contentment and peace Rukia wants to know now.

"Ichigo, remember when I asked you what the characters in that manga were doing? Could you tell me now?"

"Eh? What manga? When did you ask me th-" began Ichigo before it hit him.

"When we were chasing after the parakeet that Chad saved," said Rukia.

Ichigo's face began turning red from what Rukia was asking about. This made Rukia worried.

"Ichigo, what's wrong? Why are you turning red?" questioned Rukia as she moved one of her hands to Ichigo's forehead.

"Ah, no, no, nothing's wrong. I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh, then tell me what they were doing. Why were they both na-"

"Why me?!?" Ichigo's shout was heard all over Karakura Town and drowned out the last part of his girlfriend's question while she looked at him with expectant eyes.

Hokage Tower

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. Something has happened and none of our investigation squads can figure out how. I'm guessing it has something to do with your problems," spoke Tsunade.

"Ah, it's no problem at all Hokage-sama. Although I'm a bit surprised to be back here so soon. I'm glad to be of service. I'll be sure to give you a special discount for my help," said a blonde haired man.

"Kisuke! You will do this free of charge, understand?" threatened Yoruichi.

"Hai, hai," chuckled Urahara nervously. "Please tell us what happened," a suddenly serious Urahara requested.


	12. Chapter 12 Start of the Battle

A/N: So I have no excuses or anything to say for not updating for 3 years. I will finish up the story in a few chapters as this story was not intended to be very long.

Chapter 12

After the meeting with Tsunade, Urahara and Yoruichi returned to the Shoten. It was decided that the enemy might make their move soon. Preparation for war would need to be sped up so Seireitei and Ichigo were alerted. In order to minimize damage to the Real World, Hueco Mundo will be the battlefield.

Las Noches – unknown amount of time later

"My dear Espada, allow me to introduce my new personal bodyguard," the voice of Aizen drifted through the vast meeting room. Aizen was siting on his throne with Gin standing to his right and Tosen standing on his left. The Espada were seated around the large meeting table.

One of Aizen's hands extended to a corner of the room. Faint footsteps could be heard getting louder and louder. Soon the outline of a being came in view before until it stepped into the lit room.

"Ehhh? Who the hell is this? Never seen this guy before." A blue-haired man spoke out what every single member of the Espada, except one, wanted to know.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke. He is my new bodyguard," answered Aizen.

"That's the punk that came here a while ago? The hell happened to him?" questioned Grimmjow.

"Hahaha, I, Szayel Aporro Granz was the one who did this."

"Oh, but he still looks weak," commented Nnoitra.

That got Sasuke's ire. "What did you say? Bastard."

"Heh, I called you weak. You got a problem, insect?"

"I am not weak," seethed the Uchiha as he reached for his sword.

"Let's see what you're made of then." Nnoitra started to stand up, but then a voice caught everyone's attention.

"Enough. I'm afraid I cannot forgive anyone who fights here. We are here to discuss important topics," spoke Aizen.

So Aizen told all in the room how he sent Ulquiorra to the new dimension and get Sasuke. Szayel was then ordered to look into ways to increase the avenger's power. The solution was to kill Sasuke and let him turn into a Hollow because of his intense hatred. Aizen then used theHōgyoku to turn him into an Arrancar and give him more power. Everyone in the room was just settling down when a loud explosion rocked the entire fortress of Las Noches.

"Yada yada, it seems like we're under attack Aizen-taicho."

"It seems so, Gin. Bring up the monitors. Whoever is the intruder somehow slip through the detection system."

Gin pushed a button and a machine rose from the ground. He pressed some buttons and monitors came down from the ceiling. The monitors turned on and the site of the explosion came on the screen. A section of wall near the entrance had a giant hole in it. Rubble was everywhere, but there was no sign of a soul anywhere near the hole or in the corridors. Gin frowned at not seeing anyone. He was about to say something when a second explosion rocked the fortress. The screens flickered to the new disturbances and again not a single person or creature was seen. Many more loud explosions went off at once. By this time Aizen was throughly annoyed.

"My dear Espada, each one of you will go and investigate an opening. I believe there will be traps around there so keep alert."

All 10 Espada stood, bowed to Aizen, and left on their assignments. Only Ichimaru, Tosen, Sasuke, and Aizen were left in the room.

"Maybe something interesting will happen now. It was starting to get boring around here, Aizen-taicho." Gin put his hands inside his sleeves as he walked towards Aizen's throne.

"Perhaps Gin. After all I am interested in how far Kurosaki Ichigo can advance."

"Kurosaki Ichigo? He is here? But I don't sense his reiatsu anywhere," spoke Tosen.

"There is no doubt that he is here. This is all part of Urahara Kisuke's plan. I concede that he is more cunning than I am. That man simply has no equal when it comes to intellect."

"Ichigo? That is the name of the person who killed Itachi isn't it, Aizen?" demanded Sasuke.

"Silence newcomer. How dare you speak to Aizen-sama that way! You will show your respect. That is only right since you agreed to join Aizen-sama and his justice." Tosen does not like the Uchiha's attitude.

"Humph." Sasuke crossed his arms on his chest and turned away from Tosen.

"Sasuke-kun, you should to be more well-mannered. It will help you get the answers you seek much easier. However, I will humor you this time. Kurosaki Ichigo is the man who defeated your brother rendering you unable to achieve your goal."

"That is not exactly what happened," spoke a voice. "Technically Itachi died from exhaustion and his illness."

"Who is there? Show yourself," said Tosen as he reached for his Zanpakuto.

A figure stepped from the shadows into the room. It was a pretty tall man with spiked up silver hair. He also wore a mask that covered most of his face. His headband was strangely crooked and covered one of his eyes. He raised his right hand in a greeting.

"Yo."

"Kakashi. What are you doing here?" questioned the black-haired avenger.

"Nothing much. I am just here to stop you and Aizen."

"All by yourself? You are full of it Kakashi."

"Ah, you see, I am not here alone." As Kakashi said that the rest of Team 7 sprinted into the room. A Garganta opened in the room. Ichigo's comrades came rushing out of the dimensional rift, after a black blur.

"It's over Aizen. This war ends right here, right now," declared Ichigo after he cut Tosen in half.


	13. Chapter 13 The Conclusion

Chapter 13

_Clang. Clang._

Ichigo parried another swing from Aizen. Somehow Ichigo found himself fighting against Aizen on his own. Well, that was the plan all along so it didn't worry him at all. Everyone was doing their part in the plan. The only thing Ichigo had to do now was defeat Aizen. He had to believe in everyone else, just like Rukia told him to.

The 2 powerful beings continued their deadly dance in the sky above Las Noches. Aizen was surprised that the ryoka boy could fight on this level so easily. The traitor blocked another strike from Zangetsu and countered with his own Zanpakuto. This continued on for awhile until a huge spike in reiatsu occurred. This was followed by several more large spikes of reiatsu from others.

"It seems like people are starting to get serious. I guess I should get serious too."

With that statement a shroud of black reiatsu covered Ichigo. Ichigo's reiatsu underwent a massive power spike. When it cleared the substitute Shinigami had undergone an amazing transformation. His orange hair was now all black and extended to the top of his shoulders. Ichigo's whole outfit turned black as well. The red inside of his cloak turned black as did the white outline. Even the color of his socks was black. The chain lengthened and wrapped itself around Ichigo's right wrist. There was also an outline of reiatsu around Ichigo and Zangetsu. It outlined his whole person and is the same color as sunshine, golden yellow.

"What is that?" a shocked Aizen questioned.

"This is the second stage of my bankai, Tensa Kuroizangetsu."

"You have come far Kurosaki Ichigo. You are someone I cannot utilize Kyoka Suigetsu's shikai on. That also renders my bankai ineffective as it requires my shikai to be in effect. However, you still cannot defeat me because I have the Hogyoku with me. I have fused with it. The Hogyoku allows me to transcend the existence of Shinigami and Hollow."

Aizen began to transform as well. His hair grew longer, down to his mid-back. Aizen's skin turned all white. Black lines ran all over his body, down the arms and legs. The whites of Aizen's eyes turned black while his pupils turned white. Aizen's power also went up. Ichigo just stood there as it didn't faze him the slightest.

"I will stop you no matter what. I will end this whole war right here, Aizen. Now let's go," declared Ichigo.

The sounds of swords clashing resumed. Ichigo swung at Aizen's head who ducked out of the way. Aizen pointed a finger at Ichigo's abdomen and shot a Byakurai. Ichigo used Shunpo and appeared behind Aizen's back. He slashed at Aizen's back, but hit air when the target used Shunpo. Ichigo and Aizen continually tried to get the better of the other. The fight dragged on and both fighters seemed evenly matched.

"_This is getting annoying. I didn't think this would be a one-sided battle, but I also didn't expect a pretty much even one. Guess it is time to use some Hakuda.,"_ thought Ichigo.

With that thought Ichigo began using his hands and legs in the fight as well. His first punch caught Aizen by surprise in the face. The former taicho got sent flying back a good distance before he stopped himself. Aizen wiped some blood from his mouth with his hand before speeding towards Ichigo. Both were pulling out all the stops now: zanjutsu, hakuda, kido, and hoho.

Slowly, Ichigo began to tire. Aizen was not as winded because of the Hogyoku. Ichigo knew he would have to surprise Aizen, but that would be incredibly difficult to do. Aizen has lived far longer than Ichigo. As a result, he is many times more experienced when it comes to fighting. An idea came to mind and Ichigo decided to try it out.

"_Let's try this."_

Golden reiatsu surrounded the blade of his Zanpakuto. Ichigo swung the shining blade at Aizen. The master manipulator raised his own blade to block. To Aizen's surprise his sword cracked at the point of contact. He jumped back to gain some distance.

"So you increased the cutting power of your blade by enhancing it with your reiatsu. Clever, but still not good enough," sneered Aizen.

"We shall see!" shouted Ichigo as he charged at Aizen.

Ichigo raised Zangetsu up above his head with both his hands. "Getsuga Shinso!" He swung Zangetsu down. A huge wave of golden reiatsu with a sharp point shot out towards Aizen. The former taicho moved out of the way. However, Ichigo moved one of his arms and the attack made a 180* turn and came back at Aizen.

"_He can direct the trajectory of that attack?"_

Aizen began his own solo dance evading the attack. Ichigo was just standing in place directing his new move. Aizen was now jumping backwards from the attack. Ichigo took this chance to appear behind Aizen and launched another Getsuga Shinso at his backside. Aizen noticed the second wave and jumped up to avoid it. The two Getsuga Shinso collided with each other unleashing a powerful explosion. Smoke covered the area reducing visibility. Aizen was looking for Ichigo who had disappeared in the smoke.

_Swish._

At that sound Aizen looked above his shoulder. "Arghh!" Ichigo was already swinging his sword at Aizen. The golden reiatsu enhanced blade cut through Aizen right at the waist.

"Im-Impossible. I have l-l-lost?" Aizen in disbelief fell towards the ground. His upper body and lower body fell within a few meters of each other.

Ichigo reverted to his normal bankai form and went back into the throne room to help everyone there. When he got there he found Sasuke raging on the ground, bound by kido and seals.

"Dam you Naruto! Release me now so I can kill you!"

Urahara and Yoruichi had disappeared somewhere. Kakashi and his team were helping Rukia and his other friends fight Gin. The former 3rd division captain was badly injured and bleeding profusely from several wounds. Gin was hardly standing up. He staggered to the wall before finally collapsing onto the floor.

"Rukia! Everyone! All of you guys are alright?" Ichigo ran towards the group.

Rukia turned towards the sound of the voice. "Ichigo! All of us are good. I am glad you are fine. What happened to Aizen?" Rukia is holding Sode no Shirayuki in her right hand.

"He won't be able to do anything anymore."

"Incorrect, Kurosaki Ichigo." _Squelch. _A blade was sticking out of Ichigo's chest.

"Wha-what? How?" Ichigo spit out blood as Aizen pulled his Zanpakuto out.

"The Hogyoku grants me High-Speed Regeneration. You should have taken advantage of your chance. Now it is too late."

"Ichigo!" screamed Rukia as she ran closer to him. Ichigo stuck his arm out, signaling Rukia to stop.

"Is th-that s-s-so Ai-Aizen?" Ichigo is breathing very heavily. His vision began getting blurry.

"I am so disappointed at what has occurred here and at my men. I never imagined I would be stronger than all my subordinates combined. I had high expectations for them too, especially Sasuke-kun. I must clean up the disappointments and start over."

"Sasuke?" questioned Naruto, as he looked over at where the Uchiha was on the ground.

The former ninja's throat was slit. His body had begun disintegrating into reishi.

"SASUKE/SASUKE-KUN!" yelled Team Kakashi. Uchiha Sasuke completely disappeared.

"Do not feel sad because soon all of you shall join him. Now let's contin-"

Aizen was interrupted as a long metal rod was protruding from his chest. Aizen looked behind himself and saw Urahara holding the other end of the rod.

"You! Urahara Kisuke."

"Nice to see you again Aizen," tipped Urahara with one hand on his hat.

Aizen tried to move, but found himself weakening. He stumbled as Urahara pulled the rod from his body. "What did you do to me, Urahara?"

"I have destroyed the fusion between you and the Hogyoku. This fight is over."

Aizen collapsed to the floor of his throne room, unconscious. Urahara with help from Yoruichi bound Aizen with kido and seals. At that moment Ichigo, seeing that everything was gonna be just fine, crumpled to the floor as well. As he faded into the darkness many large reiatsu disappeared and he heard a voice.

"Ichigo!"

1 month later - Konoha

A young blonde man was sitting on a stool happily eating his favorite meal, ramen. As he was inhaling the last of his noodles, the flap to the stand opened as a person with pink hair came in.

"There you are, Naruto. Sigh, I should have looked here first."

Naruto turned around with food still in his mouth. "Hmm Hmmaa-ann."

"Baka! Don't talk with food in your mouth. It's disgusting. Learn some manners," hissed Sakura as she gave Naruto a hard hit in the head.

"Itai! Gomen, Sakura-chan. I was just saying hi."

"Finish eating and come on Naruto. It's time to see Sasuke."

"I get it Sakura-chan. Time to see Sasuke huh? Last time we saw him was in Ichigo's dimension. I wonder how Ichigo is doing now? It's been awhile since we came back home."

"I am sure Ichigo is doing fine now. We can go visit over there too. The agreement about transfers between our two dimensions has been finalized. Now let's go Naruto." Sakura pulled Naruto out of his seat as the blonde tossed the amount he owed on the counter. Naruto and Sakura left Ichiraku's hand in hand. Their destination was the cemetery.

Soul Society

In one of the rooms of the 4th division barracks lay an orange haired man. There are bandages around his whole body. Sitting next to the man was a woman with dark hair. She has been by his side most of the time for the past month.

"Ichigo, please, wake up soon. It's been a month since you have been healed. Everyone is worried about you. I am worried about you." Rukia grabs Ichigo's hands again with her own and holds them. She hopes that conveying her feelings to the unconscious man will help wake him up. Even though she has been doing this everyday for the past month, Rukia refuses to give up. A few hours later, Rukia is about to fall asleep when she feels Ichigo move his hands. She snaps to attention and looks at Ichigo's face. Slowly his eyes open.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo blinks his eyes to clear his vision. "Rukia? Where am I?"

"A room in the 4th division. You have been out for a month."

"A month? Wait, the war. What happened to everyone?" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Everything is fine Ichigo. Aizen is gone. The Espada and Arrancar are all gone. Chad, Ishida, and Inoue are fine. Naruto and his friends went back home."

"Oh, that's good. Everyone is doing alright."

"We lost a few Shinigami though, including Omaeda-fukutaicho."

"Wait! What about you Rukia? Are you alright? Did you get hurt anywhere?"

"Bakamono, I was not the one unconscious for a month. I am good. I only needed a few bandages and a few days of rest. You on the other hand look like a mummy. Everyone was worried about you Ichigo. Whatever you did put a huge strain on your body. You made me worry about you so much."

Rukia began shedding tears. She tried hard not to since she didn't want Ichigo to see, but they were falling. So, she moved her head down. Ichigo moved a hand and gripped Rukia's face to move her face into his line of sight. He brushed her tears with his thumb. "Don't cry Rukia. I'm all better now. You didn't think I would get done in by just what happened right?" joked Ichigo.

"You idiot! Don't joke like that! I was so worried about you, Ichigo! Making me feel like this! I hate you! I hate you!" Rukia was hitting Ichigo in the arm although the hits were not hard at all.

"I'm sorry Rukia. I will try not to worry you again. That's a promise."

"Really? You promise?"

"Promise. I want to be by your side, forever Rukia. And I want you by my side forever too."

_Gasp._ "Do you really mean that Ichigo?" Tears began gathering in Rukia's eyes again. This time however they are tears of happiness.

"No, wait Rukia! Don't cry again! I do mean it! Orewa anata daisuki Rukia! Honto ni daisuki!"

Rukia jumped onto the futon Ichigo was laying on. She wrapped her arms around Ichigo. "Bakamono, I am crying because I am happy."

"Rukia."

"Watashi mo anata aishiteru, Ichigo!"

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia. As they both lay in the futon in each other's embrace they knew that their life together was just beginning. Ichigo and Rukia will face all the path and trials ahead together.

The End

A/N: Well, that is it. Sorry if that disappoints. I am not cut out for writing long stories. If I write any more stories they will all be one-shots or 3-5 chapters at most.

_Tensa Kuroizangetsu (Heaven Chain Black Slaying Moon) is the 2nd stage of Ichigo's bankai that I made up. This form augments Ichigo's powers to many times of his normal bankai form, even with his Hollow Mask on. If anyone else has already done this, be the name or appearance, then I apologize. I made this up off the top of my head._

_Getsuga Shinsho (Moon Fang God Piercer) is a more powerful version of Getsuga Tensho. It is only accessible in the 2nd bankai stage._

_Hoho – high speed movement_

_Hakuda – hand to hand combat_

_Zanjutsu – fighting techniques utilizing a Zanpakuto_

_Bakamono – fool_

_Itai – ouch_

_Orewa anata daisuki – I love you_

_Honto ni daisuki – I really do love you_

_Watashi mo anata aishiteru – I love you too_


End file.
